


A fish called Theon

by MissGrimm



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), game of throne - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Fun banter, Mermaids, Past Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 42,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGrimm/pseuds/MissGrimm
Summary: Wait you can't be serious” Robb scoffed to himself, smiling at the absurdity of Theon story.“your telling me. The reason you disappeared was because your uncle cursed you. Turning you into, what did you call it, a merman? and thats if you get wet.Then some lunatic then kept you in a fish tank, as his pet.By the old gods Theon you seriously expect me to believe that?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to have a break from writing the on going angsty trial and tribulation from my other ongoing Au story.  
> I hit some inspiration for a shorter story to give me a small break while I work through the other story.
> 
> So please enjoy, and feel free to let me know what you think.

“Two in the morning?”  
“Who calls at two in the morning” Robb mumbled to himself. Rolling abruptly to his side to find his blaring phone that was disturbing the silence of the night.  
His sheets were frustratedly tangled, wrapped around his ankles and legs. A statement to how relentless his sleep had been.

With a guttural moan, and harsh rubb of his tired face he tried to focus on the number flashing on the screen.

He squinted against the harsh light that stung his eyes, and even though the five letters were bold and clear, plastered on the front of his phone, his brain refused to take in the name.

It had been easily over a year since he had heard from his best mate that had been practically joined at his hip since they were young.  
The same one who had suddenly disappeared from the earth after leaving to visit his estranged family. No messages no calls. Only an unanswered voicemail, that had been filled with messages from his heart break, ranging from anger to begging to a final desperate “ I miss you" before he couldn't find it in himself to leave anymore.

So it wasn’t a surprise that Robb couldn't believe or fully register that Theon bloody Greyjoy was calling him at two in the morning, completely out of the blue. Without a warning or any word of a sighting. 

With his heart pumping a mile a minute, and nerves slowly engulfing his stomach, he hesitated to answer, unsure of what to say after such a long time.  
There was still a raw pain of anger and betrayal still nestling inside of him, but the yearning to hear his voice again was drowning them out, telling him to answer. Now before it was too late.

“Theon?” he croaked, disturbing sleep resting in his throat.

“Robb! shit man, I was starting to think you weren't going to answer?” with every word that came through the phone, Robb could feel his throat go dry, it was him. It was truly him.

“Theon, what, where have you been?”

“Robb I tell you everything, but right now, I really need you to pick me up man.” Robb could hear he was slightly panicked. His words were rushed, and chattering against his teeth.“ I’m at the bus shelter at winter town, please Robb I need your help.”  
Robb pushed himself out of his bed, as the cogs in his brain started to move.  
“Theon, what did you do?”

Robb felt a small smile curl on his lips when he heard the scoff come through the line.  
“Why do you always presume I'm at fault?”

“Do I really need to answer that” Robb replied as he jumped his jeans on, grabbing his keys and shirt in a fluster. He couldn't believe it that was actually Theon on other end of the call, he was back.

“Ruthless. Just ruthless … so see you in ten right?” 

“Yea, see you in ten..” he replied, quietly making his way down the hall.  
He couldn’t help but smile to himself. Finding a dark humor in this whole situation, it was typical Greyjoy.  
He's been a gone a year, a full year, with not a word or apology. Then he calls acting normal like nothing's changed.

“ bring umbrellas.”  
Well somewhat normal…

“what ?“  
“Bring umbrellas, it's pissing down”  
“You afraid of a bit water? Robb laughs making his way out of his house.  
“You have no idea man..”

 

\-------

 

12 minutes in total it took him to get to his truck and cruise down to the dimly lit bus station just out of the winter town suburb.  
He knew the one. It was where he and Theon would always get off the school bus early.  
To get an extra hour in before having to breach the doorway of the stark family home, and deal with the noise and chaos that came with it.

He can still remember the soft scent of tobacco that would always accompany them on there walk, and how it would embed itself in his school clothes, to his mother's frustration….

Theon had been right it was pissing down, his window wipers had been on full speed the whole way down to the shelter.  
He had to admit It was hard to see with pitch black sky contrasting off the soft glow of the passing orange street lights, made worse by their reflection bouncing back up against the damp tarmak.  
His mind was strained against paying attention to the road, and not knowing what to say to Theon when he finally saw him.  
He was a mess of nerves.  
Part of him wanted to spit fire, yell and curse, for making him worry for months on end. For making him fight though the strain of grief, trying to hold onto hope that he would show again…

But he had missed him so much, that he knew. He damn well knew the first thing he would want to do when he saw that idiot again was to run over and bear hug him till the air left his lungs.  
Just hearing his voice on the phone had started to fill the gap that he had left. Making him feel slightly normal again, a little more whole.

When he finally pulled up on the other side of the road of the dimly lit bus shelter, what he saw was definitely not what he had imagined.  
He was waiting to see the a lean figure nonchalantly leaning up against the shelter with a smoke hanging from his lips.  
But what he saw in the shadows instead, was a small figure huddled into the corner of the bus shelter, tucking his knees up to his chest, doing what looked like anything to keep himself far as possible from the rain.  
The sight made some of the butterflies subside in his stomach, making way for the thoughts of concern instead.  
Something wasn’t right.

“Oi stark did you bring the umbrellas?” he shouted across the road, before Robb had a chance to get out.

First thing Robb noticed was his face looked a little thinner, but he was just hoping it was the combination of the awful lighting and cool weather that made his skin look pale, and sickly.  
But by the old gods it was him, it was really him.

Robb didn’t want to waste any more time, and grabbed the bright yellow and pink umbrella he nabbed from the garage on the way, and with his hood up he hastility crossed the road to Theon. 

“Could you not park any closer?” Theon announced as Robb got to the shelter.  
Robb was about to make a joke about his sudden fear of water, and hug the moron, but the words got in stuck in his throat as he watched Theon quickly pushed himself closer into the corner.  
“Stay there man, don't come any closer”

“Theon?” He asked taking another precautionary step forward, which to his dismay just encouraged Theon to push back further.

“Just stop, Stop! please, I can't get wet!”

“What?”

“Robb seriously man, I can get wet, trust me. I’ll explain everything, just help me get out of here. Dry.”

Theon was always know to be a joker, a proper smart arse, and in the 10 or so years Robb had known him, he could only recall a few times he had ever really been serious.  
So it was hard for him to process what he was seeing. Theon was wearing a face that was stern as his father brow when he gave out life lesson.  
He was deadly serious, which only left Robb with his ever growing concern.

Robb just gave a sigh as he rubbed his hand through his hair.  
It was a weird request, but Theon was back and he didn't want to risk losing him again so he was just going to have to go along with it in the meantime.  
Which looking around to there current situation wasn't going to be an easy task.  
The wind had picked up, and the rain was growing heavier, coming in at a decent speed, sideways aswell, and he had gotten pretty soaked just walking across the street.  
He really wasn't sure how the umbrellas were going to keep Theon 100% dry.

“Ok?” Robb replied. Still thoroughly confused “ I'll try bring the car closer but you seriously own me an explanation or two.

“ Anything Robb, I just need to get out of the rain, and not be out in the open..”

After a irritating 15 minutes of trying to get the truck up onto the curb, and lining up the umbrellas to the passenger seat. Even going as far as sacrificing his jacket for Theon to walk on. Theon was safely in the truck bone dry hugging the heater.  
Giving his chattering teeth a rest.

Robb on the other hand, rain was dripping of his auburn curls and down his face. His t shirt was saturated, and ghost bumps were riding their way down his arms and neck.  
He was awake now, awake and cold.

“Thank man, you're a lifesaver” Theon shuddered, making Robb notice that he was only wearing a very thin shirt that was two sizes to large, and some holy jeans that looked like they came out of a lost property box.  
It was nothing like what Theon would usually wear.. “Where the hell have you been?”

“Fuck man, Where to start” Theon replied huddling up further to the heater.

\--------

“wait you can't be serious” Robb scoffed to himself, smiling at the absurdity of Theon story.  
“your telling me. The reason you disappeared was because your uncle cursed you. Turning you into, what did you call it, a merman? … “ Robb laughed as Theon scowled at him “ and that's if you get wet, then some lunatic then kept you in a fish tank, as his pet.  
By the old gods Theon you seriously expect me to believe that?”

“Look I know how stupid it sounds.” Theon growled as they pulled down a lone street, to get out of sight so Theon could calm down.

After turning the ignition off he turned to Theon, getting a decent look at him in the car light.  
Robb had to admit it, Theon looked exhausted, with large bags under his eyes, and stress lines all over his face, like he had been through the wars.  
Then there was how much weight he had lost. In all honesty he looked like shit.

“You sure you don't want to tell me what really happened.“ Robbs free hand gripped the steering wheel. “we both know what sort of person your father was. You can tell me if he, you know.. Hurt you?”  
Everyone knew what type of arsehole Theon's father was, all you had to do was pick up a local newspaper, and balon greyjoy would be all through the court reports for drugs, drunken disorderly or sueing some poor bastard..  
He was an angry drunk on good days, and robb knew that more than anyone.  
He's seen the photos from Theon child protection days, and the cigarette burns that stains his arms. Still to this day he never really understood why Theon wanted to go back see him in the first place.

 

“Robb" Theon sighed, bringing his feet up on the seat cuddling himself in further. “It wasn’t dad this time I swear.

I'm Telling you the truth. My uncle Vic cursed me to be some sort of freak of nature, and now im being hunted by that bastard that locked me up and wouldn't let me go.  
...He wont let me go. He's going to come looking for me once he learns ‘his pet’ isn't there anymore."

The way the anger vibrated through Theons words made his comments carry a airy sense of truth to them. Robb was genuinely unsure how to process any of this.  
Did Theon really expect him to believe what he was saying?

The was rain coming down as heavy as Theons anger was brewing. The shaking of his body was building alongside the weight of the rain pummeling again the metal roof. Pulling away any of the resonating heat in the land rover.  
“This guy fucked Robb. He tricked me into trusting him and the moment I turn my bloody black he shoved me in a small tank, and kept me in his basement.  
I could hardly move. I was stuck in the dark with only my thoughts to keep me company. It was fucken horrible.” Theon started curling up, hugging himself as he spoke.”  
It wasn't till I think a couple of weeks later he moved me to a larger tank that he has built in his lounge”  
Robb just watched silently, as Theon eyes went into the past as his body language cringed at the memory.

“Everytime I close my eyes I can still see him watching me. Just staring with that creepy fucken smile” 

The image of Theon locked in some sort of fish tank. Was just incomprehensible.  
How was he supposed to believe it. But the conviction in Theon body language and voice was undeniable.  
So for the sake of trying to figure out what was really going on. He humored Theon and committed to the possibility of this being real.  
“So how'd you get away?” 

Theon just let out a sad laugh “He had to leave for a few days, and left someone else to make sure to ‘feed me’ like some sort of pet fucken fish… which was undeniably ironic considering how many times he ‘forgot to feed me’.  
Seriously look at me, I weigh half of what use to " Theon sighed looking totally defeated as he pulled on his loose fitting clothes.  
“The idiot who's was supposed to be caring for me, got bored and thought it would be fun to try drop shit in my tank to get a response out of me.”

Then Robb saw it, that cheeky smirk he remembered. It was only there briefly flashing in the corner of his mouth. But for the small moment he saw it he never considered how much he had missed it, till he felt those little butterflies again.  
“Fucker got a response, a room full of water and a concussion that lasted long enough to dry myself off”  
Robb watched as the corner of Theon mouth twisted into a scowl “stole the clothes right of the pricks back and bolted. I was fucken lucky the creep still had my phone. Otherwise I would've still been stuck at that bus stop. 

“ Wait.” Robb turned. “ You weren't planning on calling me?”

Theon just twisted and played with his shirt, as he responded. “In all honesty I didn't really know what I was doing. I just panicked and got myself as far as I could. … then when I got stuck I called the only person I could think off“ Robb nearly missed Theon eyes quickly flicker to him before ducking down again as he started mumbling to himself “… this whole situation is fucken man… royally fucked".

Robb was lost for words.  
Theon was never know to be this honest or open. He was never one to share his true feelings either, usually choosing to hide it behind jabs and his crude taste in humor.  
This couldn't be true could it?  
It was absurd…  
It was something that you'd only see in movies. This was real life it was impossible.. wasn't it?

Robb let out an uncertain breath as Theon carried on toying with the button between his thin fingers.  
“ show me" 

“what" Theon replied flicked his attention back to Robb.

“ well. Come on you even said it yourself this whole situation is kinda fucked.  
It's really hard to believe… I want to. But you know. Would you?”

There was a small moment of hesitancy lingering in the air and Theon pulled up the lever of his seat and flopped back on to it, looking up to the roof of the truck.  
He gave his stressed forehead a rub before letting out an anguished groan.  
“I only just got my legs back less than 24 hours ago….  
Do you know what it like to forget what toes feel like?..”

“No” Robb scoffed to himself watching the raindrops roll down the the windshield. “you’re acting like this is a normal conversation..  
Think about it, you disappear for a whole year. After heading over the coast to see your insane father, for reason you still haven't properly explained to me.  
Then when you finally show up again. With no messages or calls, saying you were cursed to grow a fish tail when you touch water and some mad man kidnapped you and kept you in a glorified fish tank… you do you see how silly this sounds.. Right.

Like some far fetch excuse to get me to not be angry at you, for making me worry…”  
After letting all those word fill the truck, Robb could feel the headache growing in his temples reminding himself that it was still indeed early in the morning.

“ you were worried.?” Robb wasn't expecting that. 

“ Ofcourse. Why would you think otherwise?”

Theon didn't answer.  
He never does..  
But he did sit back up and look a Robb before he spoke again.  
“ fine.. fine. You were bound to see it anyway right…”

Robb just raised his eyebrow waiting for Theon to carry on. “Not here, and not at your house.. there's no way i'm risking anyone else seeing ..this.. if words get out i'll be on a bloody lab table by the end of the week.”

“Ok” Robb nodded before turning on the engine again. “What about the hot springs in the forest behind the house?” 

“ yeah…sure.. I could do with warming up" Theon sheepishly smiled.  
His face failing to hide his nerves.

\---------

By the time they had made it down the dirt track that intertwined between the forest trees. The rain had subsided, falling off into the distance.  
Only leaving the surrounding grounds and trees damp and dripping.

Robb watched curiously as Theon grabbed a few plastic bags Robb had saved for when he walked his dog and tied them up around his bare feet and ankles to avoid getting them wet.

“ Shit do you have a towel?” Theon looked up to him halfway through tying the second bag.

“Ahh yea. Smells a bit like dog though.. it's one I use to dry Greywind off”

“Great" Theon grumbled “I’ll stink like fish and dog.. what a winning combination” 

Theons commitment to his story was starting to drive a small insane idea in Robb head about the possibility of this being real.  
It couldn't be, like it was impossible.  
But then there was the thought of what would Theon have to gain from a prank like this? None of this was making any sense.

When they finally got out of Robb truck He watched Theon carefully maneuver between the low hanging branches from the pine trees, as he made his way to the silky blue pools. Avoiding any chance of accidentally touching anything, he strained his chest as he slowly stepped around a sizable branch, getting Robb to help him by pulling it out of the way.  
“Thanks man”

Once they finally made it to the pools  
Robb wanted to admit how inviting they looked, as the steam raised up of the water dancing in the trucks heads light, escaping into the pitch black abyss in the sky  
He could feel the the pull of their warmth resonating in the air making him contemplate joining Theon, to warm up his cold skin.

But he got distracted by the idea as Theon took off his shirt.  
By the old god he was skinny.  
It scared Robb and how he could see the individual lumps of his spine protruding down his back, and the pull of his skin around his shoulder blades.

Concern lined Robbs stomach. Theons had always been fit and toned from years of swimming competitions and pretty intense training.. so it was haunting to see him so gaunt, and thin..  
There was a anger burning inside him knowing If Balon had anything to do with this he was strongly considering paying the old drunk a stern visit, screw the consequence, how could he do this to his son…

Robb was still fuming as he made it to the edge of the large pool, feeling ashamed of himself for letting Theon down, how could he have let Theon go to visit his family on his own, he should of gone wi….

But his thoughts suddenly died off when his wandering eyes notice that Theon wasn't wearing anything under the pants he was starting to remove.  
Theon must have noticed him staring and stopped in the middle of what he was doing. “Enjoying the show, Robbie boy” Theon snickered, causing Robb cheeks flush red in a hastily panic.

Robb coughed as he quickly looked away, taking a few steps to the side. “ uuh, Just you, well” Robb coughed again, growing visibly awkward “you're just really thin.”

Robb was cursing himself a little, ever since he had told Theon during high school, that he was scared to tell him parents he might have been attracted to guys.  
Theon become his usual helpful self and decided it was an opportunity he couldn't miss, and went out of his way whenever he could to tease Robb with his toned body and lean figure, knowing it use to drive Robb wild.  
He use to teased him just like all the girls that lusted after him, toying with there attraction.. He didn't admit out loud but he secretly he loved it, he loved the attention. So he couldn't help himself but enjoy the small moment of flirtation knowing his Theon was back.

“Yeah, well this is what happens when you neglects your pets” he mumbled bringing the moment down the with the chill of the air.  
But as per usual Theon just shrugged it off in an instant, and as quickly as it had come he changed his tune, throwing his pants at Robbs head laughing.

Standing there stark naked, he let out a solid clap as he announced “Right! you wanted to see the freak show. “ he smiled looking down to his feet “Goodbye toes it was nice while it lasted” and with that he gracefully dived in, fully disappearing into the blue silky water, leaving only a small ripple of were he had been.

\--

Robb grew a little worried with how long Theon was under for.  
He even contemplated jumping in after what felt like a inhumanly long time for someone to hold their breath for, if this was supposed to be a joke, it was starting to go a little far.  
Then just as Robb grabbed for the bottom of his shirt to try and jump in after him, Theon reappeared. Seemly not out of breath at all, with a smug little smirk resting on his lips.  
“so?” Theon asked.

Robb took a step back to observe, it was an odd sight. Theon was by the side of the pool, with only his chest and head above water, and the rest of him was hidden by the milky water underneath.  
But he was floating unnaturally, his arms weren't helping him stay afloat.  
“So.. you just naked in the pool..” Robb replied, feeling a little foolish for even beliving his bulshit “Come on man, let just get home, jokes over”

Theon chewed his cheek and smiled ”well your going to have to give me a hand getting out, no legs and what not”

Robb rolled his eyes “whatever man,” as he reached out to grab Theon hand. “I can’t bel…”

His instinct jolted him making him pull his hand away.  
Theons hand had scales. Like fish scales.  
They were only subtle, a fine wave of shimmering of gold scales the line the top of his hand and flared up around his wrists, but they were there..  
Robb couldn't pull away his bewildered look As Theon moved his hand around they reflected and danced in the jeeps lights, sparking against the moonlight,  
“Seven hells” Robb whispered, stumbling a few step back.“what .. you hand?”

Theon inspected his hand bringing it up to his face flexing his fingers, letting Robb see the silky webbing that definitely wasn’t there before.  
“Yeah, this is even the weirdest part” He smiled looking back to Robb. Waiting for a reaction..

Robb could feel his throat tighten as he tried to swallow. His eye had caught sight of what Theon had been implying.  
A large black tail fin, with gold trimming that slowly raised up from the water.

He froze in his spot, he couldn’t pry his eyes away from it only muttering the words “ yours” as he pointed with a shakey hand.

“Mine “ Theon chuckled as the tip of the tail gave a small motion before it seamlessly disappeared back in the water.

Robb knees gave out from underneath him, as his arse landed on the damp ground, failing to peel his eye away from where the tail had been.  
He couldn't process what he had just seen, it wasn't real, it couldn’t be real. He knew the colour was draining from his face as the same sentences rolled around his brain.  
This was beyond real. 

He tried to convince himself that maybe it was just a trick of the night, that he was just seeing things  
But those thoughts were shattered as Theon brought his elbow up to the side of the pool, resting his heads on his arms.  
Robb knew Theon was watching for his reaction as he brought his whole body to the top of the milky water, allowing him to see the full extent of this so called curse...

His tail was massive, it was over twice as long as his torso, and the gold and black scales didn’t just start at his waist. They crawled up the side of this torso, gracefully merging his tail with the rest of his body like artwork.  
He had a soft black fin that started from his lower back and flowed all the way down to the bottom of his tail, matching the few small silky fins that hung of his hips, and were his… calves should of been..

This was unreal, it wasn’t possible. But there it was right in front of him as real as he was.  
“You alright there stark?” Theon mocked pulling his eyes attention back to his face, instead of his tail.

“I.. what…. How is this possible” Robb could’t do it, he couldn’t keep his eye from watching Theon’s tail from casually making small ripples in the calm water. 

“I told you, my uncle Victarion cursed me..”  
“But how?” Robb pushed still struggling to comprehend that everything Theon had said was true,... even the fish tank. Seven hells, how is he still smiling.

“Some weird arse ritual. He said I was getting baptised to the drowned god because I was too young to do it when I originally left pyke.  
It's a mental ritual Robb, where they forcefully drown you, then bring you back.”

“What the” Robb replied, “ they purposely drown you.. You could of died” Rob Croaked. Shocked at the words casually coming from Theons mouth.

“Instead I grew a fucken tail…” Theon scowled flicking a wandering bug away from the pool.  
“ I Think it had to do with the weird Pearl thing he shoved down my throat through the ritual.  
I asked Asha about it and she nor anyone else was made to swallow anything.”

“Does she know?” Robb asked nodding towards the elephant in the room, as his voice wavered from the shook, rattling his system.

“Fuck no.. it only happened after the full moon, when I was leaving pyke to come home. There was a storm and I fell overboard... smooth I know” he Scoffed “ I woke up miles away from any harbour, with well this…” he gestured towards the large black and gold shimmering tail.

“And.. the tank” Robb cringed as he asked, not wanting to remind Theon of the hell he's been through.

Theon clearly growing uncomfortable with where the conversation was going pushed himself back of the side of the pool, choosing to stare at the sky instead. Finally letting Robbs eye go, by bringing the tail back under water.

“I was stranded on the beach for the half the morning, this thing weighs a ton man, I can’t go anywhere on dry land with this thing….  
But that's how I figured out if I dry off I go back to me, the normal me. I dried out in the sun like a day old tuna.. till I got my legs back…fuck man I was relieved until I realized I was stark fucken naked in the middle of nowhere..”

Even in this unreal moment, Robb couldn’t contain his hormones as his mind went to the thoughts of a very naked Theon stranded on the beach, and what that would possibly look like.

“Get your mind out of the gutter” Theon laughed splashing water over Robb shaking him from his thoughts..  
“Sorry.” he mumbled, trying to hide the flush rising in his cheeks.

“Anyway..” Theon carried on ”A little old lady took pity on me and brought me in. Gave me a change of clothes, and some money for a bus home.  
But of course in the shock of the moment, I decided the money was best spend drowning any possible thoughts of my tail in the bottom of a glass, then actually believe what I had saw… that's where I meet the bastard.

Piss drunk and rambling mad about my sudden affliction.” Theon sighed splashing his face with water, before giving his eyes a rubb, “I was a fucken idiot and showed him, I thought that maybe if someone else saw it, I wasn’t insane. Turns out he was… God I'm an idiot”

“You’re not an idiot” Robb replied “ As you said before, this whole situation is just a little fucked. I would of most likely have done the same thing in all honesty.”

“No you wouldn’t, you wouldn't be stupid enough to agree to an outdated ceremony when you actively choose to get drowned by family members,”

“ yea probably not..” Robb twisted his nose “ but the getting drunk thing.

“Robb….”

“Well it was normal for you, and that's not necessary a bad thing”

“How… it led to being kidnapped and kept as someone fucken house pet.”

“Yeah but this is not really a normal circumstance is it, it would led anyone wanting to get drunk to handle this.. Reality shaking thing… and then like if you think about it, you ‘affliction’ as you put it would attract some pretty sketchy people.. how many people would pay to...:”  
Robb stopped after he saw the worry start to take over Theon face.  
Causing him to turn away when he released Robb noticed  
“ I don't know what to do.. I can't go on for the rest of my life avoiding water.. but if anyone else finds out who knows what will happen…” Robb strained to hear his last words, they were small and carrying a fear he hadn't heard come from Theon for years “I can't go back in that tank… I just can't”.

Robb understood, and forced the softest smile he could manage as he stood up extending his hand  
“You know I wouldn't let that happen... come on let's get you home.”

 

\----

Theon was right, he weighed a ton.  
And the short drive home with the heaters on full blast hadn’t managed to dry him off.  
So when they arrived at the stark house, and Theon was still supporting a rather inconvenient tail, that Robb was still struggling to believe was real.  
They both came to the same realization on how they were going to hide Theon in Robbs room, and just like that he was resigned to carry Theon quietly up the stairs, like his newly wed bride.  
“I can’t wait for the honeymoon,” Theon sniggered under his breath, until he received a shove into the wall from a very smuggish Robb, “Shut it, would you” Robb huffed under strained breath. His muscles were starting to struggle under the confusing weight of Theon bloody tail that was hanging, flopping over his arm. Completely unnatural to how normal's people legs would hang.  
It was such a weird feeling, he was expecting it to be slimy or greasy, but it wasn’t as bad as he predicted, it was kinda soft, velvety to the touch, and the fins were so delicate, floating in any slight breeze that would blow past.  
It was odd seeing a such gentleness to Theon, the guy who was so wrapped up in insecurity and an undealt with abandonment, who would refuse to ever show his true kind side to any face in the public, was having his true self shown in the beauty of his changed state.  
Showing the world how tender Theon was. 

But all the beauty in the world did not take away the strain his arms were under.  
“Seven hells your heavy” Robb groaned as he climbed the last step.  
“Hey I resent that, you know I've been trying to watch my weight” Theon retorted with a smile playing in the corner of his lips.  
Robb just shook his head “Your a shit, you know that.”

“Yeah but come on, you love it. Or was it miss it, like the sun misses the moon?.”  
Robb heart let out a solid thump that rattled his whole Robb cage, causing him to nearly drop Theon in his sudden panic

“You listen to the voicemails?” Robb swallowed, trying his hardest to keep his voice down as Theon tried to adjust his sudden change of grip.

“Shit man, don’t wake your family, you cluts…” Theon growled out a whisper.  
But Robb paid the jap no attention, as his throat grew dry thinking of the last desperate messages he left, believing Theon wasn’t listening anymore. at that point.  
he was just leaving them for himself more than Theon “ How many?” 

“What?”

“You heard me, how many did you listen too? 

“No need to panic, I had some time to kill at the bus stop. It was only the first few. I thought it would be to cruel to listen to anymore” he smiled looking directly at Robb, before his eyes soften a little“ Did you really miss me that much?” His voice was quiet , but clear enough for Robb to know how much the question ment. Tail and all.

But before Robb had an answer, both there heads snapped to look at the noise coming from Jons room at the end of the hall.  
Robb meet Theons panicked eyes, then in two steps he threw Theon into his room, with a loud thump, just as Jons door opened.

“Robb?” Jon asked, as a muffled “what the fu..” got hidden behind Robb hastily closing his bedroom door.  
“Jon, you alright?” he asked a little too quickly.

Jon just gave him a confused look as he rubbed his eyes. “What are you doing?”  
“ I ah,” Robb started before a loud Thud came from his room, startling him to take a step back from the door, looking at it with a small fright. It was most likely from Theons frustration from being thrown onto the floor.  
Nonetheless it still pulled at Jons attention.

Robb felt himself go stiff as Jon meet his eyes with a judgmental look, before looking back at the door. “Just don’t let Caitlin find out” he yawned.

Robb confusion, grew to realization as he clicked to what Jon was implying. “No it just..” he stuttered quickly realizing that he couldn't really just say, that no he was just carrying Theon with his giant fish tail up the stairs at 4 in the morning. Considering those two didn't get along on the best of days, and he was still struggling to process the absurdity of the situation.  
He let out a sigh, coming to the conclusion that it was going to be safer to have him believe that he was bringing home a date instead of the alternative “Thanks, I owe you” he smiled nervously, hoping Jon would just head back to bed.

After a small gesture of acknowledgement, Robb felt a small relief as he watched Jon disappear back into the darkness of his room, returning from where he had come from.

\--

In two seconds flat he darted into his room, to help the most likely irate Theon off the floor, but too his surprise, instead of seeing a sparkly fish man on his floor, he was greeted with the sight of Theon standing on his own two feet putting on an old pair of Robbs Pj.  
“Real smooth” Theon mussed as he ruffled his hair walking over to Robbs bed.

“Sorry” Robb cringed. “I panicked”

“Really” Theon smirked looking back to Robb with tired eyes “I hadn’t noticed”  
Robb couldn’t find a retort, so instead he just smiled, and slowly walked over to Theon.  
Looking him in the eyes he let a small caring smile crawl free “ I missed you” he whispered, before bringing Theon in for a well overdue hug. 

“Same here man” Theon replied, wrapping a subtle arm around Robbs waist, for only a brief moment, but it was all that was needed. 

“Bed?” he asked as he took a step back taking in one last study of Theon exhausted expression.

Theon just nodded “Please.”

 

And just like a puzzle piece finally coming together, Theon Bloody greyjoy was back in his bed, sharing his space and sheets.  
Smelling a little like wet dog and fish. But Robb didnt care, he still fell asleep soon enough with a smile planted on his face, and the warmth of his friend on his side.  
No matter what he had learnt today it could take away the fact that Theon was home, fish tail and all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Sleep was still heavy on the brain as the alarm screamed in Robbs ears. Stirring him away from the dreams of gold scales and black fins… It had seem so weirdly real that he was a little lost between reality and dream, when he finally came to release what that horrod buzzing had been.

 

Unable to deal with the fact that morning had begun, he tried to drown out the sound, by muffeling it behind a wall of a pillow. That he was forcing over his head and startled ears.

Clawing for any the possibility of extra sleep before he had to deal with school.. and people..

 

As he finally found a comfortable medium of dealing with the stuffyingness of his breath under the pillow, and the muffeld alarm. He was startled by a foreign disgruntled groan coming from the other side of his bed.

 

His eyes snapped open in an instant, 

Who the hell was in his bed?...

 

But before he could turn to check.

His heart fell through his chest as he heard a gravelly voice he had only thought he had dreamt off.

“ Stark" Theon…. missing for a whole year, Greyjoy, groaned only a few feet from his ear.

 

He couldn't believe it hadn't been a dream, there was no way any of that could have been real, could it?

 

“alarm" Theon huffed to Robb small amusement as he felt the pressure of Theons foot on the small of his back. Pushing against gently, demanding attention.

 

Robb just groaned back, earning himself  slightly more persistent pushes, that slowly edged him closer and closer to the edge of the bed.

 

Had he gone back in time? 

Or fallen through a wormhole, landing him a strange world we he had seen his best mate grown a mermaids tail right before his eyes, before he had to carry him up the stairs.

 

..Or maybe.. maybe.. he had gotten a concussion and Theon had never left in the first place?

Considering he was one push away from falling off the bed, and this was a normal for Theon and his well known impantentess.

 

“ Do you mind?” Robb mumbled back, finally pulling the pillow of his head.

 

Ofcourse Theon just let out a small scoff before he replied “no” teasing Robb with what could be the last push that would send him to the floor.

 

Robb could hear the smile in Theon voice, which made a similar expression grow over his face as he finally pulled himself up out of bed, turning off the alarm as he wandered to his dresser.

 

The morning still didn't seem real. None of it did.

The only indication that had to go on was that even though Theon sleeping habits haven't changed, he was indeed thinner… 

Robb couldn't help but smile at Theon spread out in his bed. Hogging all the sheets he could get his hands on, wrapping them up so tight his feet weren't even covered anymore. He was unflattering relaxed, happy and contempt hugging the two remaining pillows.

He hadn't changed. He was the same old Theon.

 

“you still snore" Theon moaned  dropping his arm over his eyes from Robb flicking on the light.

 

“What?” Robb yawned. Scratching his stubble.

 

“ You still snore" he replied as a quiet little smirk rested on his lips.

 

Robb just snorted.

“Yeah well that's what happens when you steal all the pillows, ya arse" Robb replied throwing a discarded pillow at Theon, one that had been kicked to the floor in Theons fight for comfort.

 

I'm not even sorry,” Theon chuckled with a slight  smugness, that Robb was definitely not awake enough for. “It's been so long since I've been in a bed I was taking everything I could.. and it was amazing.” he finished stretching his arms in front him, reaching for the small bit of light that was creeping through the gap in the curtains.

 

“Your a shit” Robb mumbled pulling his shirt off, catching himself in the mirror as he passed, wondering to himself if Theon had noticed how he had changed..

He had bulked up a bit since last year, especially around the shoulders and chest. It was all from focusing his hurt from Theons disappearance into his training, spending more and more nights at the gym. Trying to distract himself.

 

But then again, why would he? Theon was well known for being with most of the girls in his year, and the year or two above him when he was still at school.. But never males, not one. He was straight as they come, so no, no he wouldn't notice. It just something he wouldn’t do. 

 

“Yeah but you love it” Theon chuckled up towards ceiling, bring his hands behind his head.

 

Robb just shook his head, as he leant up against the dresser, arm folded With his chest bear and his smile wide.

Looking back at the idiot.. his idiot. 

…… that could grow a tail...

 

“What now?” Robb asked, deciding to tackle the elephant in the room.

 

“Hhmmm?”

 

“Well… what now.” Robb shrugged “I have to go to school, and it's not like you have a Job to go to, or classes anymore since you kinda stopped showing”

Just a shrug. That's all Robb got for mentioning his disappearance.

Robb had always been bewildered how Theon always seem to resolve ever  serious situation into one casual shrug of the shoulders. Like it didn't carry any real weight.

Making him constantly contemplate how easy would it be to be as careless as Theon..

 

“… and well” Robb hestated sitting on the right words, as Theon eyes slowly moved from the ceiling to look at him.

 

“The fact that your kinda allergic to water at the moment, means pretty much leaving the house it kinda out of the question… well by yourself anyway..”

 

“Great, so I’m on house arrest” Theon scowled. Rubbing his face.

 

“You can look at it that way, or take it as you get to laze around the house, like a holiday. Till we find a way to fix the… tail thing?”

 

“Oh?… “ Theon replied as his face curved into a devilish grin “you don’t want me to keep it? Are you ashamed of your fishy friend stark..  That's a bit racist isn’t it”

 

“How is that racist? Mermaid aren't a race, there technically not even supposed to be real?” Robb replied scrunching his nose.

 

“Robb! ” Theon mocked. Moving himself to the  the side of the bed, “that's cruel even for you, and it's a merman. I might be of the part fish race, but Im still a man, a fishman that has feelings.. And they’re hurt. “

 

“Theon…” Robb rolled his eyes.

 

“Us fish people have as many rights as you mainlanders. We man not have legs but we have a voice”

 

“Theon, keep your voice down” Robb whispered a laughed as he looked towards the door, thinking about the fact that no one knew he was back yet.

 

“And I will stand or swim for my rights!” Theon pushed with an even larger smile, just before Robb turned back to him, and tackled him to the bed covering his mouth. Muffling Theons genuine laugh under his hands.

“Keep going like this and I'll ask mum to cook us salmon tonight” Robb teased, watching as Theon eyes turned narrow giving him a very un threatening evil look..

 

Theon pulled Robb hands down, staring at him with the best serious face he could put on

“ Thats low..”

 

Robb just shook his head and laughed, “come on ya dick, let just get some breakfast, before you completely fade away.”

  
  
  


\---------

  
  


“ Why do still have this?” Theon asked pulling at his pink floyd shirt, Robb had chucked at him before they headed for the kitchen. After Both of them agreed it would be best for Theon not to look like skeletor when he greated the family. 

 

“ you only left to see your father, It wasn't like you died" Robb replied heading down the stairs towards the kitchen.

 

“Yeah, but I didn't come back?…” 

 

“ Then who slept in my bed last night?”

 

Robb watched as Theon just smiled to himself, pulling on the bottom of his top, before he caught up with Robb half way down the stairs. 

“ So what on the menu?”

 

“ Food I would presume”

 

“ very funny stark" 

 

Robb really wasn't sure how this morning was going to go.

He knew they were slightly lucky that his parents weren't going to be here this morning. Dad was helping at brans school camp and his mother had to fit Rickon into an early dentist appointment

So trying to make a reasonable excuse for Theon disappearance, without mentioning his sudden affliction could hopefully be avoided till at least the afternoon.

 

But it did still leave 3 other starks in the house, and out of the two they ran into in the kitchen, he hadn't expected that one to run up and hug Theon with genuine delight.

It was so out of character it even surprised Theon, who seemed to startled by the display, lost his arrogant facade for the smallest of moments and smiled into her hair.

 

“Theon, oh my god where have you been?” Sansa announced two seconds after dropping  her spoon in her bowl of cereal, when she saw Theon appear from the stairwell.

 

Her face had originally been confusion from what Robb could presume was hearing his voice echo down the stairs, then it traveled through shock then into get to genuine delight.

 

“Hey, sans. Long time no see.”

 

Robb never really thought they were close, they would always bicker like brother and sister over every little thing. No conversation was ever held were they weren't scrunching their noses at each other.

 

Making him come to realize as he strood over to Jon who was sharing a smaller smile.

That in all honesty how could she not act like this, he might have been a foster, but that didn't make him any less there brother, and how could you not miss your brother… really.

 

“Where did you find him?”  Jon asked keeping his voice low as the two of them watch as Theon joke about Sansa height and his weight loss.

 

“Bus stop out of winter town” Robb replied. Floating in the decision on telling Jon the truth.

Trying to answer the question of, if it was worth the risk of pissing off Theon off, to gain the help Jon would offer. Making sure Theon didn't have any water related accidents while maneuvering the busy stark house. 

 

He trusted Jon, but it was the convincing Theon  part was going to be the difficult.

 

“What did he tell you,” Jon ask as his voice moulded to a whisper “ and did you believe it?”

 

Shit. 

They haven't come up with an alibi or anything before heading down stairs. Smart one he thought to himself.

Which now meant this was the teetering moment on if he should bring Jon into this mess or lie...

He felt a small lump in his throat as he came to the decision. 

It wasn't a nice way of thinking about it, but he could use the creepy guy, looking for Theon as a means to keep Theon running, which means he’ll just have to deal with the fact that this thing was bigger than just him and Theon.

They needed the help.

 

He opened his mouth to reply, but before the words came out. Theon somehow being telepathic stole both of their attention.

Making them turn their heads and pull away from their quiet conversation.

 

“ Yo stark. Food! you said it yourself. Im wasting away here.” 

Earning himself a reply from Sansa who was still wrapped up in her oversized, barbie pink dressing gown, matching her birds nest of hair

“you still haven't answered my question, Theon Greyjoy. Why are you so thin?" 

 

Without a hesitation or a stammer Theon just smiled, fixing Robbs internal problem

 

“Got sick, like real sick on the islands. Wouldn't let me leave till I got better, but im back and healthier than ever." shoulders dancing with a casual shrug as he lent on the bench.

 

Jon and Robb just shared a small look, Robb searching for if Jon believed Theon or not, while Jon searched for an honest answer.

 

Knowing they hadn't convinced Jon he left him with a small ‘tell you later’ smile.

Before cooking up Theons favorite.

Pancakes, straightforward and simple.

Flour, butter water. Drowned an any and all toppings as Theon shoveled in the food with minimal grace, smiling proudly.

 

“Great as always, Robbie boy” Theon winked with whipped cream on his cheek.

 

Robb knew the truth, so he wasn't surprised about Theon savergary but the others were .. slightly disgusted at the display.

 

“ Yeah, thats gross" Sansa replied scrunching her nose, while Jon just sent Robb a polite ‘what the fuck?’ look.

 

“ By the drowned gods,” Theon moaned into another mouthful “Food!!…”

 

It didn't take long for Theon to grow full. Robb could only gather his stomach had easily shrunk during that time.

Causing a small argument over food wastage, and Theon waving them off acting as nothing had happened it that year to change him.

 

Robb just smiled to himself feeling a little more reassured about the water thing as the plates got emptied. With Jon and Robb making the rest of Theons pancakes disappear.

 

That maybe this was going to easier than he originally planned, that and in all honesty how often does someone get accidentally splashed?

 

Then there it was, just like the universe had been reading his thoughts.

Sansa jumping up in a flurry noticing the time, coming to the realisation she wouldn't have enough time to get ready, accidentally knocked over her glass of juice splashing it on.. of course Theon.

 

In an instant Theon bolted back, cursing under his breath. Just before he meet Robbs eyesite with a look of ‘oh shit’ 

Which caused him to panic and quickly dry Theon's top with a cloth that he hasity grabbed, Praying that the juice hadn't soaked through. 

Not good, not good!...

 

Once the moment sizzled out and nothing came from the accident, he didn't get to enjoy the s relief, as he was suddenly hit with the realization that to anyone else in the room.. none of that would of made any sense, none of it.

How would anyone get themselves out of this?

 

“Robb…?” Sansa asked giving him a very confused look. While Robb was still stuck frozen, with a cloth pressed up against Theon shirt.

Who was now looking as nervous as he was.

 

It was Theon who took a few steps back before slowly grabbing the cloth, clearly lost for a lie as he walked around the counter.

 

“ He ah,” Robb coughed “ really cares about his shirt?” He continued, a little unconvincingly “hate to get it stained" by the olds god why was he so bad a lying.

 

“ Right" Jon replied. Not in any was convinced.

 

Robb just looked back to Theon who just rolled his eyes leaning up against the sink.

Robb wasn't sure how, but they had seemed to dodged a bullet..

Maybe it's only water that sets it off?

Drawing in the thoughts that they were going to have to run some test.

To figure out how this curse worked.

 

He wasn't sure how Theon was going to react to idea, but right now he had other things to think about.

Like how to bribe Jon and Sansa to keep Theons secret..

 

It played out like slow motion as Robb watched to only realise too late that Theon in the distraction of the moment, just did something any normal person would do in that situation.

And gathering Theon was locked away for most of the time he had been… cursed… he hasn't really practice keeping his tail on lockdown. So with natural instinct kicking in, he turned on the tap to wash out the cloth.

Wetting himself buy a powerful spray and misplaced spoon.

 

“ Oh, fuck off" Theon cursed as he turned to Robb.

With a look pretty much describing, ‘ help me. I fucked up’

before he slowly slide down the counter and disappeared out of view behind the other side of the breakfast bar. 

 

Robb heart thumped in his chest, when he heard Theon voice growled “Robb!” from the floor. Knowing exactly what had just happened..

Well shit….  There was no way they could hide it now.

 

Neither Jon nor Sansa knew what was going on.

They couldn't see Theon from this angle so he couldn't help but watch their faces as they walked around to see a very pissed of Theon, dealing with water dripping on his fringe… and  one large tail that was shimmering in the morning light 

 

There was no way Robb could try to convince himself that it had been a dream now.. as he watched as Jon cautiously step Theon tail, with a face as pale as the moon.

Theon who was fuming, stuck on the ground unable to get away from the situation, just sat there arms folded with a massive scowl resting on his face.

He grew even more annoyed when he saw Robb smiling in between the two very confused faces.

Robb couldn't help but find the humor is the absurdity of the situation, as his siblings were

wearing the same expression he had been when he saw it the first time.

 

Sansa finally brought her hand down from her mouth, “ Theon!?” she announced as her eyes dance between him and Robb, before her face change tune and lit up staring back at Theon with delight “its so pretty!”

 

Robb couldn't help himself as he belted out laughing clutching his stomach 

That's it!

That possibly the worst thing you could say, and she said it.

Oh he loved Sansa.. every bit of her.

He laughed so much he had to grasp the counter to catch his breath, as sansa crouched down and examined the tail touching it gently.

Happy as can be. Ingoing the fumes exploding from Theons ears.

 

Jon who had pretty much been quiet until then, could hold back his smile ,”yes very pretty Theon"

 

“ Oh fuck off Snow" Theon growled as his tail startled Jon back on his feet, causing a shit eating grin to appear on Theons face momentarily.

 

“how did this happen?” Sansa asked. Resting on her knees smiling from ear to ear.

 

But before Theon or Robb could explain anything they heard the music from Aryas room grow louder, which meant she was on her way down here.

 

Theon face screamed ‘get me the fuck out of here’ when it meet Robbs.

 

Reading the distress signal  loud and clean he hasilty got to his knees and lifted Theon of the ground. While Sansa watched in awe as the large fin went past her vision.

“ She is not seeing this" Theon growled as he hung in Robbs arm yet again.

 

They weren't fast enough as they heard the step coming down the stairs.

So in quick thinking fashion.

Robb managed to convince Sansa to give up her oversized dressing gown and Jon to help hold theon up it between the two of them.

Getting themselves sorted  Just as Ayra made it down stairs.

 

Robb had to suppress his laughter for the whole situation and how it must of looked to Arya.

 

Theon, who she hadn't seen in a year, was dressed in sansa pink dressing gown, with his arms strewn behind Jon and Robb, while Sansa was doing her worst impression to suppress a smile he had ever seen, as she tries to offer pancakes to a very skeptical Arya.

 

“is that Theon?” She asked Sansa

Looking from her back to Robb and the other two.

 

“ yea, “ and quick on her feet she saved Robbs arse “Robb found him blackout drunk at a pub last night, they’re just helping him upstairs,” she replied giving Robb a look to move his arse. While Theon quickly pretended to be passed out.

 

Sansa was angel, Robb had to applaud her for managing to distract Arya from watching too closely as Robb and Jon managed to awkwardly carrying a very imobile Theon back upstairs and back to the room.

Throwing him on a bed with a huff

 

“ Hate it to get stained,my gods Robb your useless" Theon growled as they finally shut the door. Leaving Jon very bewildered standing behind Robb 

 

“Me? You turned on a tap. You can't throw this on me.”

 

“Yeah well it wouldn't of happened if you didnt mother hen so bad. What was that about it.

Talk about drawing attention" Theon scowled.

 

“This can't be real?” Jon asked. Breaking through the tension building in the Room. Walking up to where Theon was stuck on the bed still wearing Sansa gown

“ How?” He asked, as Robb looked at his watch.

 

“S.hit we need to get going,” Rob cut in rubbing his face, “I'll get you up to date on the way to school.

 

And you “ he said pointing towards Theon “you just stay put,”

 

“ Yeah like i'm just going to get up and walk away…?” Theon huffed. Flopping his tail in annoyance.

 

Robb was about to leave, but an idea crossed his mind and in his haste, he grabbed a cup of water from his bedside table.

Pouring it directly over Theon hair, saturating his top and gown.

“ Robb.. what the fuck!!.”

 

“Just making sure” Robb just smiled, “You can't run if you don't have legs!”  he laughed as he dodged the alarm clock that came flying his way

 

“I'll get you back for this, Stark!" Theon yelled, stuck merman tail and all, while Robb grabbed a very lost Jon on his way to find sansa for school.

 

> Nothing from here on was ever go to be normal..


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another month another chapter.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy the read.

Robbs smile was as bright as the sun.  
Burning his cheeks with every pulse of excitement that bounced through his body.  
He couldn't put into words how good it felt to know that his year of torment was finally over. Holding onto the fact that all there was between him and a smirk that made his heart swirl, was a short drive and a few stairs that lead out from school.

 

In his haste he nearly took a miss step on the those stairs, too lost in concentration trying to turn his phone back on.  
He had to turn it off, Theons ongoing messages had earned him extra homework in two separate classes. A reward for frustrating his teachers for his lack of self control.  
But he just couldn't help himself, every time his phone lit up with that five letter word that had been dormant for so long, he gave into its pull for his attention. 

Theon had never been a big texter in the first place, in all honesty when it came to getting a reply from him he was a pain in the arse. It was easier to get water from a stone.  
Robb got more replies than most, but that really isn't saying much, finding more consolation in the fact that at least Theon always read his. Just a small blue tick to signify that he took time to acknowledge you.  
Jon called it arrogance, his mum called him a pain, but to Robb it was just Theon, and that's what Theon did.

So it was no surprise that Robb took full advantage of the small enjoyment from Theons boredom of being stuck on Robb bed. With no other entertainment expect shity you tube videos, and harassing Robbs phone with passive aggressive messages about his situation, and how Robb could eat a dick for leaving him there…..

Robb felt the messages buzz through before his phone had even turned on properly, he couldn’t hold back his laughter as his phone kept on vibrating, Theon clearly wasn’t happy about Robbs decision to ignore him.

20 messages in total. He really didn't think his smile could get any wider, but he just couldn't deny how much he missed the idiot.

\-- Don't you dare ditch me! --

\--This is your burden to bare, to entertain me while i'm stuck here!..--

\-- You did not seriously ditch me for schoolwork?!? ---

\--NERD! --

\--…. Hey.. So there's scratching at the door.--

\--Yo, you sure cats not home till later? --

\--Oi, stark--

\--Hey man quick question, Greywind hasn't got a taste for seafood….. does he? --

\--Staaaarrkk…--

\--Stark!--

\-- 8=====> \--

\-- Dammit Robb, when did you damn dog learn how to open doors?.--

\--Fuck he's licking me! Robb man, your dogs got a taste for fish. Save me!!--

\--He wont stop!--

\--Eergghhh eww. Fish breath. --

\--This is not helping! I’m suppose to be getting dry, not getting covered on dog slobber.--

\--Also by the way I still stand by what I said, your shit at naming pets,  
Grey Wind seriously..… hate to think what you'll name your kids…--

\-- … Red screamer? --

\-- Ok even I admit that was bad, but you know what that's all your deserve for trapping me here. ……. Greywind ppfffttt.--

 

\-- …….Ass.--

He chuckled at the the last message that didn’t have any text, Just a triumphant photo of some hairy legs in a mirror and Theon slender hand in frame flipping him the bird.  
Greywind was also there smiling, tongue out in the background, happy as he was that Theon was home.

It didn't take a scientist to work out Theon's had finally dried off, it only took him till lunch, Judging in the time it was sent.  
Which meant Robb was going to have to put his guard up when he got home…  
Theon was up and walking.  
Carrying a grudge on his shoulders.  
Well.. shit.. He did do this to himself he supposed…

But he was a bit naive for thinking that he would be stuck like that all day, but a man can only hope, and his heart was not strong enough to handle Theon leaving again.. not this soon.

He wasn't enjoying his thoughts and where they were starting to lead, so he found a sense of relief when he heard Jon voice drag him back into the present.  
“ So I see he's up and walking”  
Robb relief quickly burned into worry, seeing Jons face morph into a small residing concern as he grabbed Robb phone to study the photo.  
“ What is it?”  
Jon voice was low, as he brought the phone to his face, before passing it back to Robb.  
“Does his finger look weird to you?” 

He was lost at first, not really sure what he was supposed to be looking for until Jons words guided him to the answer.

“It looks bent, like its been.”  
“broken" Robb cut in, bringing the phone closer to his eyes. Before they shared a similar look.

“ I don't ever remember him breaking his finger do you?” 

“No? Considering that's was the usual greeting I would get from the prick.”

“ oi"

“ he's a prick Robb, like or not.  
He was a prick before he left and he's still a prick now. Just this time his ‘fuck you’ seems to be a little more on the bent side" Jon smiled. “like you" before laughing off a punch to the shoulder.

“ very funny". Robb replied, failing to suppress his smile under a very poor scowl.  
“ come on let's grab Sansa, and get out of here”

She was an easy find.  
Cursing and growling at a load of books she had stacked high in arms.  
Sansa could sometimes be a little clumsy, when her head was in the clouds, daydreaming of realities far from the world they lived in.  
To busy thinking of her knight in shining armour, whiskering her away from this ‘dull world’  
That she was very well known from taking a misstep now and then.  
So it didn't surprise them, when her and the books didn't manage to make it to the car park in once piece

“Very lady like" Robb chuckled Helping her up. Before picking up odd arrangement of books, that varied in colour size, and well condition.  
With some of them being held together with what looked to be paper clips and tape.

Sansa must've seen Robb confused face as he read the title of the little mermaid, before handing it back to her, answering the question before it even needed to be said.  
“If were going to help him. Because we both know he's not going to help himself.  
We need to find out anything we can on mermaids.”

“ Mere people” Robb coughed. 

“ Mer…. People?” she quired sending Jon a confused look. which was answered by an equally confused shrug, making her shake her head in bewilderment before continuing  
“Alot of it is fiction, But some of it may hold some truth. Stories come from somewhere right? Old tales passed down from generations?” 

“Like old nan" Jon added as they headed for the ute..  
“Yeah, speaking of old na….”  
But before Sana could finish her sentence, she was shoulder barged sending her pile of books to ground.. again.

Robb screwed his nose when he saw the dark coat go past his eyeline.  
Fucken Ramsey Bolten..  
Local high school drug dealer, and class A jerk.  
A creepy manipulator, that carried a sense of danger that warned people to never aggravate him.  
So when Jon geared up to spit fire, it was Robb who put his hands on his brothers chest to stop him. Knowing that Ramsey had a history of violence, and didn't care for getting expelled if it meant protecting his reputation.

“ Reading up on fairytales?” Ramsey teased as he inspected Sansas book. While one of his asehole mates kicked another book just as Sansa went to reach for it.  
“Homework, creature's of mythology” Robb replied his words cold as Ramsey stare.

Robb couldn't stand the way his mouth would curve into an unnerving smile before he spoke.  
He was always trying to play a game. You could never trust a word that came out of his mouth, there was always another intention underneath.  
“ Seen Theon lately?”

“Why?” Robb asked his face unwavering, he didn't want Theon to be back in contact with this creep.  
He had only just gotten him back, and he wasn't interested in helping Theon get in touch with his drug dealer again.

“he owes me money is all" was all Ramsey said, as he crouched down to grab the last of Sansa’s books.  
Handing them to her with parting words.  
“ If you see him, let him know I'm looking for him, would you?”

“Creep" Robb heard Jon mutter under his voice as Ramsey was out of earshot.  
Both of them had seen the states Theon had gotten himself into when he use to hang out with Ramsey.  
There were few to many nights were they had to sneak Theon back into the house, or hide him at Friends places when they didn't want mum to find out.  
She was a strong advocate for a drug free home, and Robb knew even if it pained her, she wouldn't hesitate to kick Theon out if she caught him. Even if he was only doing it to fill a void in his heart.  
One that Robb love wasn't large enough to fill alone.  
Robb brow saddened as his memories betrayed him, thinking of the stressful nights of Sharing guard duty with Jon to make sure Theon didn't vomit in his sleep, there were only a couple but the fear he felt was still fresh in his mind.  
Reminding him Ramsey was a leech, just feeding off Theon insecurities.

Robb clenched his fist to push down the lasting nightmare of the night that Theon was suppose to leave for pyke, and how they found him unconscious in shower from taking a leaving gift from Ramsey..

“Hey" Sansa sweet voice cut through the cloud of anger as she lay her delicate hand on his shoulder.  
“ Don't sweat it, hes an arsehole, and Theon came back to us, not him”

“yeah" Robb swallowed pushing himself to pull his gaze away from Ramsey “ you're right, let's go home”

\--------

 

It was a quiet drive, just him and sansa.  
Jon had grabbed a lift with his girlfriend, letting them know that he would meet up with them later tonight.

Robb was still stirring, anger fighting excitement, while Sansa busied herself nose deep in books trying to locate anything that resembled what Theon had explained about his condition.

“He said a pearl right?”

“MMhhm” Robb replied looking a head, distracted enough to let his memories annoy him, but not enough to block out Sansa heavy sigh.

“I wouldn’t stress Robb.” Making him turn to look at her, watching as her face grew into a soft smile  
“ Itl give you wrinkles”

 

\-----

 

He felt like a child at christmas as he headed up the stairs to his room. Using the opportunity to leave those thoughts behind him, and fully bury his attention in Theons company.  
But of course.  
Fucken offcourse.  
Theon wasn't there. Why was he so predictably aggravating..

He didn’t want to admit it, but he was a slight fool for thinking he would of stayed put…  
Instead all that greeted Robb was sheets spooled along the ground, from where, he smiled to himself, Theon clearly fell to the floor.

Not wanting to get those stress lines.  
He chose to waste no time fretting, deciding to put his energy into a plan instead.  
After 3 failed phone calls, and a quick scout around the house, he came into an idea.  
Right, he thought to himself, the slippery prick wouldnt of gotten to far, some one would of seen him leaving….  
Mum he thought, mum would of surly seen him.

In a rush, he dumped his bag on his floor, and hunted down his mother.

“ Robb darling, how was school"  
His mother.  
His loving mother whose heart filled every inch of there family home with care and a smile that would warm you like a hot chocolate on a rainy day.  
“ wasn't to bad” He replied, finding her in the kitchen, leaving her mail to great him.  
Every day no matter what age, or from what child. Theon and Jon included.  
If you didn't greet her with a hug, you wouldn't live it down till dinner.  
“ hey mum" he squeezed her tight.  
“ you haven't seen Theon have you?”

Her face fell into a sadness, that made his heart lurch.  
Shit..What happened? He stressed internally.  
“ Dear “ she answered curling a hair behind his ear “ Maybe it's time to tell ourselves, that he might not be coming back.. it's been a year," she finished leaving her delicate hands on Robbs face.

Grabbing her arms, he just smiled. Relief swelling through him, to tell her the good news.  
“ He came home last night, I picked him up from the bus stop, just out of wintertown”  
His words made her pull her hands back to her chest and search his eyes for the truth she was struggling to believe.  
“ Last night?” She replied looking to the stairs, hunting for the sight of her lost son.

 

“Yeah, wet cold, and complaining about being hungry. " he laughed, bringing a smile to his mother face.  
Choosing to neglect the added tail.

“Oh Robb” she beamed “ Have you told your father? He’ll be so relieved”

“ Not yet, but I will” he hugged again her sharing there small moment of Joy. 

“Right “ she annouched grabbing her composure back, “well seven for dinner then, make sure he comes and sees me before then" 

“ yes mam,” 

Robb stopped in his step as a thought creeped in, his brain still running on problem solving mode realised he hadn't been greeted by his furry friend, who had snuff Theon out this morning, and would most likely not let Theon leave his site.  
He really was the best dog, loyal to a fault.  
“ have you seen Greywind?” he ask quickly turning back to his mum.

“ He went into the Forest” His youngest brother beamed, climbing up to the breakfast bench, his face stained with what looked like strawberries from the garden, and his auburn curls mess.

“Thanks kiddo" he replied ruffling his hair before leaving with his mother's parting words.  
“ Don't be late, dinner at 6" 

\--- 

 

He had forgotten how long it took to get to the hot pools.  
Last night they just drove. So it only took a few minutes. Walking on the other hand, well more like a slight jog. Took him a good half n hour.

Leaving him plenty of time, to leave his annoyances behind him.  
Coming a conclusion that Greywind would of been following Theon and the hot pools would be the only likely answer to his whereabouts.  
Where else would he go….

A sad thought lingered. Were else could he go.

The guilt from his subconscious was quickly washed away, as he could hear an off key voice echoing through the pines.  
Scaring away any living creatures in a 10 k radius.

“-Were to lost souls swimming in a fish bowl, YEAR AFTER YEAR!! -  
Bring it in, buddy!!!”

Robb could hear a soft howl echo throughout the trees the closer he got.  
Parting the last tree branches, catching sight of scrawny shoulders and elbows leaning up against the back of the largest pool.

A smoke hanging from his lips, twisting a winding into the steam from the pools.  
A broken stick gave away his position, making Theon turn, rosy cheeks with a smile dancing on his lips.

“Heeeyy, Robbie boy!.  
Pick a pew and sit’ down.  
Fish soup should be ready in 5!”

“I'm going to have to complain to the chef. There hardly any meat on this one” He replied stoliing up to the side of the pool, to watch Theons laugh roll out his nose, latching onto the smoke from his cigarette.

“So how was school, clegane still an arse?” Theon joked as he offered an old bottle of whiskey, Robb recognized from his room.  
...cheeky shit.

Robb took the offer, gritting back the taste as it rolled down his throat.  
Finding comfort by the pool, rolling up his pant to let his toes soak  
“ yea, the man loves his laps.  
That's all we did in gym, run fucken lap after lap of the feild.” he groaned enjoying the warm sensation on his aching calves.

“you've got to work of your mums cooking somehow” Theon replied, dragging in anothing puff, before passing it to Robb.  
Robb loved how easily they managed to slip back into their old mold, with just the casual pass of a shared smoke.

“yeah, about that.” Robb exhaled  
“She knows your back. So you might want to sober up before dinner” 

“Home made dinner,” Theon moaned with delight “ That women sure knows how cook!” 

“ yeah which is only a few hours away, so” Robb nodded towards the elephant in the room, that was idly floating just up on the surface.  
Robbs brain was still not use to it, no matter how many times he saw it. Constantly losing himself in letting his eyes roll along his tail, noticing how ut beautifully merges onto his hip bones, with a small spread of scales shimmering up his sides.  
“sooo…” Theon pressed. With a cheeky smirk residing on the side of his face, from watching Robb.

“ Soo “ Robb swallowed, forcefully pulling himself away from Theon shirtless body.  
“ We need you walking….” 

“Got it sorted, I brought heaps of tow….. Really?”  
Robb couldn't contain his laughter as he finally noticed were Grey Wind had been.

Lying belly up, soaking in the summer sun as his wet coat drench the towels underneath him.  
The rascal knew he was the centre of attention as his tail gave him away. Sending leaves and stones in different direction as his excitement picked up.

“ Well fuck….” Theon looked to Robb, looking for a suggestion

“ I am not carrying you home”

“Aww but I was really looking forward to our second honeymoon” he laughed pushing himself off the side.  
His movements were so graceful when he was in the water, making Robb lose himself in watching how effortlessly he glided through the water.

Pulling himself back in when he felt the spray of warm water to his face.

“ Earth to Robb, what's the plan?  
“The plan?” Robb scoffed “you really don't like making things easy do you?”

“Easy? You left me stuck in your bedroom you ass, the least you could of done was leave me here.”  
He gestured to the pool with hands that were sparkling in the natural light.  
“Seriously man.” Theon mumbled, dropping the tone of the conversation, rubbing his arm for somewhere to put his concentration.” if I have the tail, the craving for a swim is mental. It like calls to me, constantly ringing in my ears, making my skin itch.”

“Really?”

“Yeah” He shrugged “ I don't know man, it's weird. I hated that fucken tank, yet I loved the feeling of being in the water it was like a drug……. It really fucked with me.” Robb, could hardly hear him, his voice dropping low as his shoulders, hiding his face as he mumbles “There were some part of me that didn't want my legs back.”

“Theon…”

“ Robb don't. It fine”  
There it was. That fake smirk Theon would always wear when he wanted to run a mile from his feelings.  
Bringing in new nest of concern in the back of his mind. “I've got it under control man. I'm here, i can swim whenever I like, and still get a mean feed from your mum.

So come on drag me out and let the sun do its thing!” 

\---- 

“ come on … we've got less than half an hour and your still.. “ Robb groaned.

Looking defeated as Theon just smiled, taking another swig of whiskey, enjoying the moment.  
“Just chuck me back in, bring some lights, we'll make an evening of it.”  
Everything is always a joke..

“ Come on mum wants to see you. Can you hurry this up at all”  
Just a shrug. Helpful as always  
“ Fine I'm calling Jon”.  
Even Greywind came running over from the disgruntled groan that left Theons lungs. 

“ Oh, no..no. stop licking, Robb!”

\-------------

“Holy shit you weren't kidding!!”

After two a minute phone call, and Theon begrudgingly agreeing, well agreeing was a stretch, more like getting bribed into letting Ygritte see his Tail, and help him dry off.  
And Robb.. strongly thinking it was a bad idea would take him out of the house saturday night, to the usual spot down by the lake.

“ Yes its fucken real” Theon grumbled as all three of them stood over him, with ygritte struggling to hold in her excitement for Her new ammo she could use against him.  
Those two were so similar, in stubbornness and sarcasm. That any time they were in a room together for to long, you would always need a mediator or sometimes a referee.  
Robb lost count how many times they had shared black eyes between them.

“ This is fucken great! Like you seriously can't go anywhere can you?” she laughed crouching down to his eye level.  
Theon didn't bite, you could see the restraint hurting him, making his face turn a slight shade of red. He needed the help, and it was nearly killing him accepting it.

“ come on, leave him be” Jon smirked, giving Ygritte a playful kick “dinner will be getting cold”

“ Your no fun snow” 

Dragging Theon to the car was still a bit of a mission.  
With him and Jon lifting him by the arms, leaving a finn sized trail in the dirt behind them.  
“ I stole Tormund portable hair dryer. Plugg it into the cigarette lighter and thar she blows”  
Ygritte beamed behind them, earning herself a raised eyebrow from Robb.  
“ Don't ask, he loves those red curls” 

15 minutes later, and a car that now stunk like the fish market, Theon now had two very naked legs and a scowl that couldn't be removed by a crow bar.  
“ Robb..”

“Theon?”

“ Pants” Theon growled as his hands clutched his junk, steam fumeing from his ears from his red headed audience, stealing the silence with her laughter.  
“ your arse is whiter than the moon!” She hollard, encouraging a stifled laugh from Jon.  
“ Oh get fucked” Theon spat as he hastily put on his pants, that were covered in dog fur.

“ oo fish boys got some bite”

“Ok,” Jon quickly intervened grabbing Ygritte by the shoulders pulling her into a hug.  
“ leave the poor fish boy be,” he smiled into her neck. Encouraging a small amount of envy from Robb at there contact.  
As his heart pinned to give his affection to someone...  
“ You know how important family time is to Caitlyn. We need to get going”

“ You algood” Robb whispered to Theon as they headed back to the car.

“ yeah” he mumbled “saturday night better be worth it.”

Robb just gave him a small nudge, trying to hold his tongue on the idea of drinking, beside a massive body of water ..  
This could go all sorts of wrong…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the read.
> 
> Love to know what ya think.

Robb loved these little moments, he treasured them. A pure memory to hold onto for when life starts to wear on your shoulders.  
When everything become to much, he knows he can close his eyes a think of this morning.  
Everything was calm, and contempt.  
Shielding himself from the troubles beyond his door. Shrouding himself in the gentle sounds of the rain pattering on his window, filling there family home with the soft scent of pine and grass.

If it wasn't for his history notes he was suppose to be revising it would of been perfect.  
But it didn't bother him, because there was something even better than the small break from life. It was the slight weight resting on his shoulder, quietly sleeping away the events from this morning. 

Originally Robb had pried himself away from Theon. Trying to study with a distraction as bright and bold as him was a sure fire way to earn himself a grade his mother would disapprove of.  
With a history of lectures from his mother, he left his fishy distraction with the ever capable hands of princess Sansa, to entertain, and possibly pry any extra information Theon might know on his allergy to water.  
Which more or less turned out being what sets of his transformation and quicker ways to dry him off. After four tests and argument that pushed Theon's limit, he came searching sanctuary in Robbs rooms.

It was Robb questionable look about his pink pyjama pants that made him groan with a face screaming exhaustion.  
“She destroyed my last pair of pants” He mumbled scuffing his way to Robbs bed.

Robb couldn’t help but smile when Theon didn't hesitate to climb in. Snuggling under the covers, joining him resting up against the headrest.  
“It's alright, they weren't doing your arse justice anyway” Robb chuckled as Theon found comfort on his shoulder.  
“What arse,” He huffed, letting his eyes close “She gone man, gone”  
“you'll find it again”  
Without a giving a reply he just left a small smile on his face as he nuzzled in. “I don't think I realised how much effort it takes to go fish then back” He yawned. “four fucken times, Im shattered.”

“Is that why your wearing satin?”

“held me hostage. I called her out on her bluff.” Theon muttered, fading away to sleep “Now, no pants” his breath turning quiet.

Robb couldn’t pull back his smile, reading through his notes, leaving the poor fish boy to sleep, every now and then letting his thoughts wander to their predicament.  
Theon had very little information and refused to talk about what happened at his visit to his family, or the possible idea of talking to them again to fix the tail problem.  
What was going to happen if they couldn't fix it?  
It wasn't like Theon could just live in the hot pools.

It wasn't a stable situation. His mother was already asking questions about where he's been hiding this week, and he was starting to run out of excuses 

Then there was the fact that Theon seemed to be on edge if he was away from the water for too long.  
Stirring and snapping, if he didn't manage to get his skin wet.

Robb didn't want to think about it.  
He wasn't sure of away out of this, he didn't want to lose Theon to the ocean.. 

It was a thought that hadn't left his mind. Where else could Theon go. Live, where he was in the water. If the tail was permanent…

It was a snore that pulled his attention back in. Giving him a moment to admire the man who slept beside him.  
Was he going to lose him again?  
But before he could answer, hoping to convince himself with a positive thought. He was distracted by the determined footsteps making there way down the hallway.

A move of the shoulder, a small nudge to his dozing company. “Incoming sansa” he smiled. 

All he received was a small groan, enough to say why, without speaking any words, bringing a smile to his cheeks.  
He knew sansa wouldn't leave it be, she could be a little head strong, passionate. but in some people's eyes it could also be seen as annoyingly persistence. He loved it, there was nothing she couldn't do if she put her mind to it.  
Theon on the other hand. His groan was indication enough that he didn't see it the same way.

But that didn't matter now because all they had to was wait for the noise of the door.  
Theon refusing to open his eyes as the counted down the seconds for impact.

As predicted, the door swung open, hair a blaze in frustration with a matching expression.  
There she was, Sansa standing firm with a pair of torn pants in hand.  
“Theon, seriously. I can replace pants. I just want to try like 3 more things.” She huffed, fringe blowing in frustration. “At least let me try shampoo. Your starting to waft.”

“Sansa” dragging the sheets above his head Theon moaned himself lower “ Stop..”

“Come on Sans, maybe give scales a break?” Robb joined in, giving in to his more sympathetic side.

“Scales?” Theon growled, as two blue eyes appeared back from under the sheet.

Robb cheeky smile went unnoticed by the passion burning in sansa’s eye “But I had this whole thing planned out, we’ve hardly gotten through half the questions” She huffed, planting a hand on her hip.

No one moved, Robb smiled, Theon hid, and sansa's nose twisted “ Robb seriously. We need to know these things otherwise..” She stopped, hesitation lining her tongue. The break in her words bringing the swift attention of her small crowd. Theon shoulders tensing under the change of tone, pulling away from Robb. 

“Otherwise.” dancing on her words “ Look, we don’t want you to go missing again ok.” earning herself a wide eye surprise from Robb for the sudden honesty everyone knew Theon ran away from “and If someone sees you all fishy and sparkly.. You could end up in a tank as someone's…”

“Sansa”’ Robb snapped, Praying he could pulls this conversation out of the depths it was falling into, as a small shudder moved beside him. A small memory of panic from his friend, one he had chosen to keep secret from his siblings.  
“Where all smart enough to not let that happen”  
His voice was stern, resembling his father's words when he spoke the truth. A truth he believed.

She was annoyed but pulled back anyway “fine” She muttered, scrunching the jeans in her hands. “but we need to figure out what that pearl was. I will be back” and with that she was gone, a huff accompany her stern footsteps, disappearing into the void of the noisy household.

 

“ You didn't tell her, did you?” Theon whispered, his soft shaken words muffled under the sheet.

“ Wasn't my place to say.”  
And with that they went back to silence, a quiet moment to allow a thought to settle. A haunting thought of a friend trapped in a tank.

“how long?” Robb asked sliding under the sheets to join him. Taking a small chance, hoping Theon would break down a wall. 

His eyes couldn't meet Theon gaze, instead he had gone searching elsewhere, chasing a thought that brought down his brow “I.. “ he hesitated, with a sigh dancing on his breath “ too long” 

Robb just nodded, waiting for Theon to look back to him. His face softening, a gentleness for those soft blue eyes.  
“you look like you could do with a swim” 

“ you have no idea.” 

\------

 

Getting into the Jeep proved to be no issue..  
It was getting from the Jeep to the lake were the complication arised.

Rain, a lot of it, all rolling down the window. Droplets meeting other droplets, absorbing one another till they made their descent to the ground below.

“You always said you liked a challenge” Theon smirked, fimilaralising Robb senses with nostalgia from the cigarette dancing from his lips.  
A sweet scent from the past. When they would lose hours to long winded stories and idle chatter, of school, girls and future plans. Nights that always ended to early.

But in this ageing afternoon the tobacco was sweet, just like the memories it held.  
“ you alright?” Theon cut in handing over a teenage rebellion, a soft flicker against the grey that hung in the air.  
“Yeah” Robb letting his fondness shine on his face “Just remembering”

“Yeah?” Theon raising his eyebrow “bout’ what?”

“You butt naked, trying to impress kyra. Streaking into the lake” 

“hey, just because you were chicken shit.”

“You were drunk of your face”

“Yeah, but you were the one that ended up with the hangover, weak willed Stark. 6 Beers.” Theon, tsked. Laughing from the punch that got sent his way.  
“I was fifteen, you can’t pull that card.” Robb bit..

“Fifteen and a pussy” Theon cackled “ Too scared to kiss Jenye, Give her a hug that'll keep her wanting more.” 

“It worked didn’t it? She called me the next day.”

“Yeah,” Theon cheek curled “Too bad she wasn’t housing the right junk.”  
A cheeky grin to match his mischievous eyes.  
“... So how much is loras packing?”

“Enough to make you jealous” Robb smiled, pulling in a dragg of the smoke.

“Oh yeah?” Theon replied, gabbing the smoke back. Too lost in the tease to notice he bumped the window down. “Bet he doesn’t know how to wield it”

“You’d be surprised” Robb replied, noticing the gap where rain could leak in.  
Theon noticed Robb grin before they shared a look. A game of chicken raising its head.  
“Don’t you fucken dare” Theon threatned, a hand on the button, the other on the window. “ ..Robb.” He growled

There was no way he was missing this opportunity. Without a moment of hesitation, he moved his hand, lingering over the window controls. One push, just a tease. Enough to bring it down a little further. “ Stark.. Don’t start a war you can’t finish” 

“ I'm pretty sure I can survive”  
Another push another inch.

“I will make your life a living hell”

“I have five siblings, and lived with a Greyjoy. Good luck.”

“Stark!....  
..don’t.  
You..

“You fucker” Theon yelled jumping from his seat, at the one last desperate move to get away from the window, avoiding any moisture at all cost.  
He landed square on Robb laps legs hanging over the break, cursing at Robbs laughter filling the air. “Your a dick you know that” 

“You taught me well” Robb couldn’t help himself, and wrapped his arms around Theon, pulling him back.  
A hug for a friend, a missed smiled, and Laugh he thought he wouldn’t hear again.  
“Robb,” Theon laughed “ Your still a dick”

“Fuck I missed you” he smiled into Theons shoulder. 

“Your ridiculous” he smiled back, making little effort to fight against the embrace. Only pushing back when Robb squeezed harder, until.

“..Oh Shit!” Theon cried,  
“Fuck!” Robb joined him, both falling from the drivers door, one of them accidentally pulling the handle. Sending them crashing into the wet covered grass.

His pants soaked through, and fingers sunk into the mud, but it didn’t stop him from smiling as his fringe grew heavy with raindrops.

“You alright?” He chuckled at the shiny fish man now weighing down his legs.

“Real bloody smooth” Theon groaned, with a strain on his voice. Struggling to pull himself against the weight of his tail. “So much for keeping a low profile” 

“No one else is here” Robb replied, feeling a great relief as Theon rolled off. “Come on, I'll hiff you in the lake”

“Nothing but class” Theon huffed, giving up from his battle to move around land with no legs. Peeling the remainder on sansa's pj of his scaly tail.

 

\----

With a strain of the muscles. He had his bride to be between his arms again, trying, and struggling to hold balance on the wet mud underneath.  
“We've got to stop meeting like this” Theon joked with his arms cradling around his neck.

“but how else would I sweep you off your feet” Robb replied, tensing his legs, adjusting to the slip of his foot.

“Fuck me, careful Robbie boy, hate to stain my fins” 

“ I could just roll you down the hill?” 

“ You wouldn't.” 

“you wanna beat” he laughed, faking a slip of his grip, teasing Theon with a dropping him an inch.

“Stark,” He grumbled “Just get me in the water already”  
Robb just laughed re adjusting his fishy bride in his arms “ poor sport”

The grass turned to wood, and the closer he got to the end of the dock, the more ancy Theon grew. His fingers gripping tighter into Robbs collarbone, anticipation burning in his muscles. 

Standing square at the end of the dock, he could feel Theon wiggling, his tail twitching waiting for the drop.  
But Robb just didn't let go.  
He just lingering on the end, teasing his friend.  
“You really like pushing your luck, don't you?”  
Theon looked back to him.

“Yeah, especially with you”

“Dick”  
Theon scowled, giving Robb a glare, before he got dropped like dead weight.  
Eyes wide and unprepared for the impact of cold water  
Leaving a half “ oh shit” lingering in the air, before he was swallowed by the lake below.

Robbs laugh clashed with the silence and stillness of the lake, rolling off into the distance.  
As the bubbles rose, he found a comfort on the dock. Crossing his legs under his warmth, waiting for the Greyjoy to emerge again.

After a few minutes of a calming peace  
The surface of the water broke, making way for the biggest grin he'd ever seen plastered on Theon face.  
“better?” 

“Holy crap yes!” He beamed pulling his wet hair back from his face, looking up to the sky as droplets rolled down his jaw.  
“I can not explain how great this fucken feels…. Shit man.  
It was like my skin was dry as desert.”  
Theon happiness was contagious, Robb couldn't pull back his smile watching Theon take a dive back into the water searching the depth of the lake before appearing again, his massive tail folding out of the water, then disappearing as gracefully as it arrived.

The rain didn't bother Robb, even though his clothes were wet, and his top was sticking to his shoulders, the wind was warm enough to stop any shivers. It was nice, a quiet calm over the massive lake.  
It was like a gateway to another world, surrounded by willows and pines, closed off from anyone, or anywhere else.  
Just a soft lake dancing in the small drops of water coming from the sky.

 

“This is.. just amazing,” Theon laughed, gracefully swimming towards him, with a smile as bright as the sun. “ like theres so much room. Thank you, a thousand times over, thank you” Grabbing the side of the dock, looking out to the endless lake. “ever since the tank, I've been dreaming of being in the open water, it's no sea, but fuck” turning back to look at Robb with delight dancing in his eyes “ This is beyond words.”

Robb should of been happy, he should of. But the words stirred up thoughts he's been trying to push aside from a smile he hardly got to see, even before Theon went back home.

What if he wanted to keep the tail?... what was going to happen?

 

“Yo stark, you algood?”  
His eyes dashed towards Theon, who had seen the worry on his face, making him curse himself for never being any good at hiding his feeling.

“yeah, its” Robb stopped, holding his tongue, his eyes stranded on Theons tail, bobbing in the water.  
“ what do you want to do?” he asked

“ whatya mean?”

“do.. do you want to keep it? Is that why you wont talk about what happened, why you won't help sansa?” 

“Robb” Theon smiled, bringing himself in closer “you always worry about the weirdest things”

“But you look so happy”

“Yeah, it's the curse man. Waters like a drug. Ripes through my like a rush you wouldn't believe.”  
Bringing a soft smile to the conversation  
“Don’t worry your pretty little head. I have no plans on keeping it. How could I?” 

Robb eyes looked out towards the lake, his original frown twisting into a smile from Theon’s laughter echoing over the water “ your kidding, I can’t live in the lake, where the hell am I going to buy a decent bottle of whiskey from. Tail or not you dork. I'm not a fish.”  
He just shook his head “ Live in the lake, what have you been smoking”

Robb just laughed, scrunching his nose. “ I don’t know I was just” he sighed “I can seem to get away from the thought of you leaving again”

Theon pushed back from the dock, leaving a trail of ripples behind him. “I'm sorry I didn't call, or txt. When I was on the islands. I just. I don't know everything was...

I had a fight with my dad, it didn't end well, and it all just sucks.” 

Theon had stolen his look of concern, frown lines drowning out the smile. But they didn't last long, like a switch going on, the smile re appeared.  
“But that doesn't matter anymore, he's in the past where he should of stayed.”

“Theon.”

“ Robb its algood. Dad's a dick. done and dusted. So are you going to jump in or what?

If you think I'm pretty out a water, this will blow your mind.”

“it's pretty cold” Robb replied, dragging his fingertips across the surface of the water.

“Its alright” Theon smirked gently grabbing his hand “I'll keep you warm.”

Theon soft smooth voice should of thrown Robb off, Theon would flirt. But loudly enough to get a reaction from a audience.  
Never like this...  
It was different, something in the way he spoke, and how his eyes sparkled against the small fog climbing from the lake, making it too enticing not to jump in.

Robb could feel Theon eyes never leaving him as he stripped off clothes falling eloquently to the ground, before he followed Theon in.

“When did you get so smooth?” 

“when did you start working out” Theon replied pulling him in deeper, till he lost the ground beneath his toes. 

His teeth chattered and skin prickled, but it didn't stop him. Every time Theon would touch him, he would feel warm, his heart would flutter and he would get lost in those blue eyes. 

He's never felt this way before, this safe in someone else care that he just close his eyes and went for it losing himself to the silk the slid past his legs.  
Theon had circled him, watching him tread water, just an arms length reach.

“A lot changes in a year” He smiled, swimming a inch closer.

“You can say that again” he pulled. Swimming closer to the stunning creature in front of him.

Theon was right he was gorgeous, his fins floated absently in the calm water. Smoke of the wind.  
Slowly bouncing of Theon gentle movements.  
It was to much to bear and Robb had to pull him in.

Grabbing him by his hips he grabbed onto Theon, letting them sink.  
It was quiet in the lake.  
Everything was dark and empty, with a beacon of light in the middle.  
Theon's fins bringing the light down with them, the speckles of gold dancing in the drowning sun.

Robbs insides burnt with passion when he locked back to Theon eyes, blue like the ocean.  
He felt like he could swim in them for years.  
Endlessly till the sun finally came down where everything would turn dark and it would just be him.. and.. Theon..

…………..  
…….  
…

“ Fuck Robb!, wake up. Please wake up!!.

“Robb!” 

Air.  
All off it, in one giant rush filled his lungs.

“Holy shit, Robb thank the gods!”  
Robbs lungs screamed and clawed as he fought back his breath.  
He couldn't see through his tears, as he cough and spluttered.

“ Wh… what. Happened” he coughed.

“ Robb Im so sorry! I just lost myself. I… I… fuck I am so sorry.”  
As the tears cleared, Robb caught sight of Theons panic.  
His face was pale and covered in worry.  
“ Please get me out of the water” he stressed terrified to leave Robbs eyes. “please.”

Robb brain was starting to reconnect to his surroundings again.  
He was still in the lake, but on the shore, just a far a man with a tail could dragg.

Theon, he was on stomach, a meter to the left. Trying his hardest to not look at the lake.

With a strain he climbed out of the mud, “ I’ve got you” he coughed on unsteady feet, gripping onto Theon arms.  
Dragging him till he was fully out of the water.  
Theon tightening his arms, trying to climb out faster.  
“ Robb.” Theon waivered. “ that's never happened before I swear.”

Robb struggled to search his memories for the last thing he could remember, but his mind wouldn't stop thinking of Theon’s deep blue eye and how everything in the world felt right in that brief moment.

Trying to fight away the image, he umbalenced himself.  
Tripping backwards, landing in the wet grass.  
“shit” he grumbled.

He had to catch his breath, to give him a second to figure it out, before he turned to Theon.  
“ Did you… did you just try to drown me?”  
He asked, remembering the feeling of weightlessness, of giving up any fight for survival.  
For letting the drowned god claim his lungs.

“yeah.  
Sorry” Theon cringed.

Robb just nodded taking everything in, as he looked out to the lake. Feeling the shiver turn her lips purple.

“Want to give you a uncle a call?” Robb replied, lost in what to think. “maybe get some safety instructions for the tail” turning to Theon.

“ Yeah, probably a good idea” he nodded, giving him a sheepish smile.  
“ Sorry…”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a shorter chapter.  
> an opportunity to bring in a little conflict.  
> I hope you enjoy it.

“You sure your alright?”

Robb clothes were damp sticking to his cold body, arms barely holding any strength as they hung off the steering wheel, feeling more like dead weight than functionable, using the last of his energy on dragging Theon from the shore and back into the passenger seat.

So no, no he wasn't alright. He was tired cold, and feeling very unsure about himself.  
Bright blue eyes wouldn't leave his thoughts, not once the whole time he was dragging a mud trail to his truck, or when he was straining to help lift his friend in.  
They were constant, swirling in the back of his mind, the pull making his head float like a feather if he focused on it to much.  
It made his stomach feel odd, and throat grow dry.  
But the worry resting on his friends face, wouldn't allow him to admit any of this.

Instead he just gave a soft smile to his dejected passenger, replying “Yeah” wringing the steering wheel, encouraging himself to move.

It didn't feel like Theon, those eyes that looked into him in the darkness of the lake. It was something else, a creature lurking inside his friend. Something out of the world he knew. It had shaken him to the core.

Letting out a waivered breath. He pushed forward. Turning the ignition unable to look his mate in the eyes.  
“ let's go home, I'm pretty tired” he finally admitted. Pulling away from the lake.

He wanted to offer reassurance, to shake of the cloud above his head and do something to make Theon shoulders lift, as his hunched figure sat quietly beside him. But he couldn't. There were nerves that weren't there before, a hesitation for stranger that could be sitting beside him.

Instead he just let the sound of the tareseal fill the car, Praying his headache would go away.

…

 

But it didn't, the whole night he couldn't shake it. School the next day had been the same.  
Every time he closed his eyes. Those blue eyes were looking back at him. Demanding his attention.  
Making him hear things. A constant call for his name, Theons soft voice whispering in the background. A gnawing that just wouldn't go away.

By lunch time it was getting worse he had the sweats, an aching in his jaw.  
He couldn't concentrate not anymore.  
His mind saturated by the thoughts of Theon, his tails, eyes voice. Everything.  
Hand gripping the desk. What had Theon done to him?

At this point, all he could think about was seeing Theon. He hadn't seen him this morning. His phone silent.  
He still wasn't sure what to say to him yet, but he needed to feel normal again, to fix this, anything to stop the constant grinding. It was starting to drive him mad.

He must of been pale as a ghost when he shot out of class, making a beeline for the glass doors. The lunch bell still fresh in the halls.  
Because as soon as he got near Ramsey can't miss an opportunity bolton, he smiled turning to block his exit. Delight dancing in his cold eyes.

“Not looking so flash there, stark.” curling his cheek.

“yeah,” giving his best Robb stark smile he could muster “think I might call it a day” It was never a good idea to give Ramsey anything ammo to play with. Even in this state.

“sure your well enough to drive?” Ramsey's voice carrying a foreign kindness, a genuine care that put Robbs guard up. “I've got a free, I can take you.”

With a sweat bead running down his nose, he was in no mood to play any games.  
Apull on his backpack strap he went to reply, “Its ok I…” but the floor sunk, throwing off his balance “Shit” He cursed, latching onto the arm Ramsey extended.

“ Easy there, I can't let your drive home like this” Ramseys arm holding him steady, while the room spun.

Robb didn't want to be anywhere near him, but when he felt an arm lift under his weight, a helping hand to balance him on his feet. He had to latch on. His strength betraying him.“You been drinking fluids? dangerous to go through withdrawls dry” Ramsey looking him over.

“ Withdrawals?” Robb focusing his eyes into Ramsey, as they stumbled outside.

“Sweet, shivers” He smirked “The signs are all there” adjusting Robbs weight as they reach the bottom of the stairs. “its alright stark, we all have bad days.”

“ What” Robb shook his head, as a wave of shivers rolled down his back at the mention of the word.

“Never took you for a bit of thrill seeker”

“ I haven't…”

“ no?” Ramsay stopping just beside his vehicle.  
His black datsun, as dark as the shirts he would wear. “A pillow chaser, prefer to ride the calm river?” His eyes searching Robbs face, “That was always Theons top choice” looking for something more.  
But he only found confusion. Nothing more than Robbs fried brain could give.  
This wasn't making sense, withdrawls….From Theon?

When his body fell into Ramsey leather seat, and he got a chance to rest his head, letting his weight fall back as he got a small chance to find his strength again.  
To catch his breath.

“Don't you dare vomit in here” Ramsey weight dropping the car, ignition firing, rattling his skull.  
“It'll cost you more than you can afford.” his kind tone disappearing. Making Robb very aware of the situation he'd just got himself into.

…

Trees passed his window, reflecting against the passenger glass, slowly sliding down as fresh air filled the car, calming the nausea sitting in his stomach.  
“ I haven't seen someone this bad in awhile?” Ramsey broke the silence, eyes forward watching merging traffic.  
“ Well. Once before” his words pulling at Robbs attention, dragging his eyes to a twist in his company's smile.  
Sending a confused look his way, too tired to ask him what he ment.  
“It's all right stark.” Ramsay turned his head, his cold eyes taking joy in what he saw. “The madness will take you before your body gives out.”

“What do you..? Robb swallowed “madness?”

Robb jumped as the handbrake crunched. Turning his head, looking at his family home. Giving his eyes a squeezed to make out what he was seeing.

Watching as his door opens, a pale hand extending a lift.  
With a grit of teeth and a tense of his muscle he was out leaning up against Ramsey car  
“Anyone home?” he asked.

“ No” Robb lied fighting against his eyelids, taking a faith in his legs stepping towards the house. Only making the next step by Ramsey balancing him again.

Every step he took to the house, something stirred a weird sensation telling him Theon was home and close.  
His body screaming and twitching in anticipation.  
It twisted in his stomach, sickly butterflies feeding into his nausea.

Any concern about Ramsay coming into his family home, melting away as his shaky hand fumbling for the keys. Rushing to get inside, to see him.  
He needs to see him...

Sweat lined his fingers. The keys slipped. Landing on the doormat with a soft thud.  
“ Shit,” he cursed. Unable to bend down, without the risk of fainting.

He gave a look to Ramsey for help.  
But he just smiled, his porcelain skin shining in the sun.  
Only breaking the silence, with 3 solid knocks on the front door.  
The house remained silent, for a few moments.  
But he knew Theon was home  
As a sudden rush of adrenaline spiked through his chest. He grew impatient. Adding 3 more knocks into the silence of the stark home.  
Still nothing.  
He couldnt wait any longer.  
His hand gripping the door frame, finger clenching for the craving, pinning for the endorphins that would take away the grinding.

Telling himself fuck it,  
“ Theon!” He bellowed. Paying little attention to the thought of Rasmay, he let his head rest against the door and yelled again “Theon, open the door!”  
..

“Thought nobody was home?” Ramsay chuckled.  
Robb ignore him.  
“Hold up!” Theon yelled, taking every part of Robbs attention. Tightening the breath in his chest.

Then in hit. Theon opening the door.  
It was a rush, a cool breeze on a summer day.  
Blowing under his hot clothes. Bringing him a shuddering release, his muscles suddenly realising sending him to his knees.  
It was bliss.  
This feeling, something he's never felt before.

Robb couldn't form words, his brain finally falling to a quiet hum as those blue eyes fell on him. Finding a stable rest against a wall.

He was at peace, contempt.  
Like he was floating in the lake again.

“Robb?” Theon worried words, rolling through him like a wave, crouching down to look him in the eyes. “  
“ I wouldn't do that, if I were you? You remember what happened last time” Ramsey stopping their eyes meeting.

“Ramsay.” Theon stuttered taking a step back. Eyes lost in disbelief. Catching himself from falling to the ground.

“Hello Reek,  
you owe me a tank…..”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cliff hanger gave me some decent inspiration to get this next chapter written faster than usual.
> 
> I know its another smaller one, but I was excited to share what I've done, instead of waiting to write the next part, and bulk it up.
> 
> Either way I hope you enjoy.

Ramsay's heavy footsteps held the attention of the room, his looming presence shadowing over his frightened friend.  
Theon eyes never leaving the impending presence face, his feet scrambling back, Breath and words caught in his lungs.  
“Ramsey wait, just hold up” Theon panicked, putting a hand up for guard. Causing a spike of a similar emotions inside Robb, Stirring his knees to fight for strength. Pushing through the exhaustion to try get up again.

Robb couldn't make sense of it, his head still numb from the endorphin release.  
Watching his friend cower in fear didn't seem real, like he was stuck in a disortanting dream. Lost to what was up and down.

“I was planning on coming back, I swear “ Theon rushing, trying to get to his feet. Away from Ramseys casual sauter. His broad shoulders blocking him from Robbs clear view.  
“what was your plan here?” Ramsay's voice toying with his prey. “Can't go to school. Can’t work.” he laughed “what, hide behind the stark clan and hope they dont notice when they all get taken by the madness?” 

“No!.. no” Theon fumbling past a vase in the hallway “ It wasn't like that. It wasn't. I just needed.” freezing to the sound of smashing porcelain.

“Needed?” Ramsey taunted. Stepping over the vase, spooking Theon to the ground again.

“ out.. .out of the tank..” Robb barely straining to hear the croak from Theon voice. “ Just a break. I swear” he whispered.

Robb could feel something growing in him. The more Theon cowered, a primal instinct would stir it self up in his chest  
A want to protect those blue eyes, to put himself between the threat and the creature his body and mind were attached to.

“ and now look what you've gone and done.” Ramsey turned, watching Robb climbs to his knees in the hallway.  
“Did Krya teach you nothing?” 

“ no, no, no” Theon rattled “ it's different this this time ...  
I.. I” Theon hitched, his eyes darting to Robb, who had propped himself up against the the door “ I stopped myself. Im sure of it.” 

Ramsey just laughed, cutting through Theons attempt at bartering.

“ look at him. You fucked him.  
Just like kyra.  
Like those two little helpless boys, ” Ramsey voice growing dark, prowling on his victim.

No. No. No “ Theon pulling his hands to his ears. Sending Robb's body to feel even more riled.  
“ your wrong…

“ Your killing him.” Ramsey mocked, “you sighed his death warrant the moment you step in this house” stepping close towards a distressed Theon

“..no, no, no you wrong...  
YOUR WRONG!” Theon screamed, his tears falling from his panicking eyes.

Robb could feel it, the anger and fear boiling inside Theon. It was an alarm. Sending his heart to sky rocket.  
A reaction to the scream for help from the creature that lived in him. It needed to be saved, to be protected.  
It darkened Theon face, poisoning the veins around his eyes. His blood turning black as his tail. 

It startled Robb, angry dark veins crawled out from the collar of his neck and shirt.  
Showing Robb the true danger that was living under the surface of his friend.  
He didn't have time to look any further, his body had other ideas, moving on its own impulse, after locking eyes with Theon  
The creature inside telling him to attack the threat.

In a instant Robb grabbed Ramsey, his arms pulling back his shoulders locking him in.  
A lock hold he couldn't escape.  
“Leave him alone” Robb growled, using his strong build to contain his shorter target.

Ramsey squirmed under the pressure. but he didn't fight.  
“ Look at him reek, look what you've done.”  
Ramsey smiled. Adjusting himself to look in the reflection of the window. ..

 

The sight made Robb heart drop.  
A rush of shock, causing his body to release Ramsey.  
His eyes were the same as Theon, dark. Covered entirely by a Blue as dark he ocean. The veins around his eyes sharing the same poison. Darkening his face.

He felt sick. The floor moving below him. sending him back on unweary steps.  
“ Theon” Robb, swallowed. Trying to hide his fear. “what'd … what did you do to me?

Ramsey's words now carrying a weight, that wasn't there before.  
Sinking his chest.  
“ what, what happened to krya?” Robbs shaky voice leaving the reflection, passing Ramsey to get to his friend. The one he would of trusted his life with.  
Who he would of ran through fire for.

He wanted to cry when he saw Theon face.  
“ Theon?” Robb whispered watching the angry viens soften. His friends face coming back into the light. Full of worry and sadness.

“ Robb.” Theon shuddered “ I can fix this.” his voice small. Terrified of a truth he couldn't admit.

“Stark” Ramsay cut in, leaning against the wall.  
“have you ever wondered how long a person can survive with a broken soul?

Longest I've seen was 3 days.” he smiled looking to Theon. “or was it a two and a half before she painted her skull on your tank...”

Robb had to get out, he needed air something anything that wasn't here, now at this point.

He needed out! This wasn't real. This couldn't be

He was dreaming..

But as the shingle cut into his hands when he fell onto the driveway, he couldn't hold on.  
He felt the tears of stress and disbelief escape as his body started punishing him for leaving Theons presence..  
Losing all control to his fear, when the grinding started again, a steady roll of panic running down his cheek as he try to tell himself this wasn't real.

But when his body felt the euphoric release again forcing him to ride the wave of bliss feeding the craving.. Rolling his eyes back into his eyelids. He wanted to scream against the feeling, to curse and shout at Theon, as he stood silently behind him. Waiting Robb to find his way out of the haze.

“ Robb, ” he waited, until Robb could find his breath again. “ I can fix this..” he pleaded.

“ Theon, I trusted you. You should have told me. Warned me!.” his tired mind and brain, boiling under the pressure. Hating himself for his body reactions. He wanted to get as far from Theon he could. From the creature that wore his face, and stole his voice.

“ Robb I’m. sorry..

“No! no” Robb yelled to the ground. “ you don't get to say sorry.  
Not for this.” his hand clawing the dirt underneath.

“I … I can fix this” Theon whispered. To afraid to touch him.

“ How” Robb pleaded, hoping and praying his friend would have the answer. Before he had to truly accept what Ramsey was saying. “ ...how”

“ yes, Reek” the creep announced, his feet crunching under the shingle “How are you going to fix this?” 

Robb looked to Theon. His shoulders sinking into himself, looking nothing like the person he used to know. “ Ramsey.. “ his hands twisting into each other. “ He has the pearl..

If, if I have it I can give you back what I took. Im sure of it.” 

“Or … “ Ramsey cutting in “you could claim him entirely.  
Trap him in the army of the drowned…” His shadow growing over Robbs back.

“How many times have you lost yourself to it, Reek.

You could never control it before, “Ramsey's voice turning cold.

“how will this time be any different?” 

“Please Ramsey. Let me try.”

Robb felt a foot tap his side. “ This is your mess not mine. “ Ramsey voice changing direction. 

I'm only here to make sure you don't make it any worse. Like I promised.” Robb catching a smile in Ramsay's face “like you asked.”

 

Robb couldn't believe what he was hearing…  
Theon had lied to him, straight up lied to him.  
Using his trusting nature, risking his life, his family life. For what… so he could hide away from his drug dealer.

“Then what do you have to lose...” Theon's word, crushing his heart.

He was a fucken idoit, everyone warned him.  
Told him Theon was only every out for himself.. but he never believed it. Never wanted to believe it.  
And now..  
Now there was a chance he wasn't going to see the end of this week.. 

“ Im not going to force him” Ramsey walking to his car. “ If he wants to trust you. He knows where to find me.” 

He paused opening the door “ to find us…”

“ Theon..” Robb croaked praying he wouldn't leave, forcing himself of the ground to try and stop him.  
He was angry and wanted to far away from Theon. But he couldn't handle the withdrawals, not again.

“ Robb. “ Theon heistanted. Looking from the datsun to him. “ it's the only way.”

“ don't leave..”

“ Robb “ a step back. Closer to the car.

DON'T.. you dare leave “ Robb gritting his teeth, pushing himself to try and stop Theon entering the car.

“ I.. I have to… its the only way” he cringed “please don't leave it to long” he finished as Ramsey gave him a kick into the car, slamming the door behind him.  
But before Ramsey left him, stranded losing his mind. He gave him parting words.

Sauntering back over to him he whispered into his ear.  
“nasty way to go stark.  
It is shame. you alway had so much potential.

I know you'll find us, that ringing it wont stop.  
It will never stop. Itl lead you right to us.

I just want to let you know now.  
He can't save you.  
He can't even save himself.  
But it is a peaceful end, better than the madness… trust me. I've seen what it does to a man.” 

It's not pretty…”

With the pat on the back he was gone.  
The sound of car disappearing into the distance.  
Taking with it Robbs sanity.

Leaving him curling under the heat of the sun with nothing but grinding...Contestant grinding.  
Cursing the name Theon fucken Greyjoy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love the holidays!
> 
> Managed to get through another chapter.  
> I don't have anyone proof reading these, so I'm sorry for any gamma mistakes you'll come across.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy.  
> I'll try get another one done before I go back to work, no promises but I'll try. :)
> 
> But thank you for coming back and reading.

The sun passed over him, slowly moving with the straining time.  
He couldn't keep his eyes open, his tired body curling to find comfort. Unable to find any relief or rest.  
Visions flooding his thoughts. Confusing images that twisted his body. Clenching his teeth.

“Stop..” he pleaded to the air, to a sky of solitary. Praying someone would hear him.  
Bringing his hands to his face as he saw flashes of a cement room. leaking water staining a wall. A constant dripping echoing in his mind jolting his body…  
“ Stop! Please” he called again, begging as his ears filled with the sound of rushing water. Suffocating his senses. freezing the core temperature of his body.  
He tried again, calling out for help as his lungs struggled to breath.“ help me” choking on water that wasn't there.  
Hoping that anyone could hear him, to help him get passed the noise in his head.  
It was insufferable.. painful unending.

He wasn't sure how long he had been stuck on the family driveway when he finally heard wheels from a vehicle get close. That he didn't believe it first, only moving his head. when the door slammed, and feet crunched shingle, bringing with it thoughts of being saved. Someone had found him.  
They can help him get to Theon. To stop the grinding. …

But before he could finish his thought. He was quickly shown how true Ramsey words had really been.

He heard his name, “Robb?...  
Robb!..” his sisters panicked voice breaking through his thoughts, her hurried footsteps bringing her knees down to him, just touching his side.”What's wrong? ”

But his voice wouldn't work, he opened his mouth to speak, but his eyes flashed with another vision.  
A flurry of panic swirling through the images flooding into his head causing his body to convulse. “Jon help!” Sansa screamed over her spasamsing brother.

But he couldn't see her, his eyes lost to the back of his head, seeing another time and space, endless water, with no room. Nowhere to move.

A hand slamming on glass, growing frantic, desperate in the coldness that was starting to seep in. Darkening the water around him.  
Slowly tuning pitch black.  
Leaving him floating in darkness, far from his body..

Alone….

“Im sorry” a voice whispers. Wrapping around his waist, pulling up down.  
Fast.  
Uncontrollably fast.  
Fingers grasping through air.  
Slamming back into his body.

He struggled in a body of clench muscles.  
Panicking inside until they released.  
Waking up to sansa's worried face as he tried to recognize his surroundings.  
“ Robb...Robb…?” soft blue eyes searching his.  
Back and forth hunting for a light.  
A spark of recognition from her brother.

“ Sansa” he croaked through a building headache.

“ Robb. Oh my god” pulling him gently into an embrace. “You scared me” her teary eyes looking back into his “we need to get you to a hospital.”

Robb just shook his head. He knew they couldn't help him. How can a doctor fix a broken soul.  
This was beyond them, he just needed to get to Theon. His body needed to be near him.

“ No” squeezing his eye for a brief moment, before trying to stand “it..” he tried before Sansa stopped him. A hand on his chest.  
“ Robb, wait, stop. You just had a seizure, don't stand up so quickly.”

“ A seizure?” Robb gritted under the pressure building in his skull. Now understanding why every muscle in his body ached.

“ yes” his sisters voice wavered under the pressure of holding back tears.  
“ you need help.. ”

“No..” he groaned “They can't help…” Turning his head to see Jon standing over him, with a jersey under his arm and a bottle of water in his hand. His face pale as a ghost.

“You need medical attention?” Jon handing him a cold drink. Just what his body needed. The cool bliss parching his dry throat, giving him a small bout of relief, until a spike of pain ripped across the side of his head, sending the glass bottle crashing to the ground. Shattering into a hundred reflections of the sun.  
“Fuck!” Robb cried out in agony, bringing his hand to smother the pain.

“Robb. What's happening?” Sansa begged, grabbing his other hand.

“ Theon..” his jaw aching under strain “He did something... took something..” Robb tried to explain.  
But lost his words as another sharp pain ripped across his body. Like something was trying to split apart from the inside.  
“ahhhh!” he cried, pushing his chest to the sky. “fuck!” unable to anything else but swear, as fire burned between his rib cage.

“Robb!” Sansa squealed under the pressure he was putting her hand through.”What's going on?”

“ Theon” he strained. “Ramsey… Ramsey said he broke ..” clenching through the pain, “ Fuck!” he cried again, tears rolling down his cheek. Holding his breath till the pain weakened and he could speak again.

A moment passed where his crowd was silent.  
Watching waiting for him to calm, find his breath and speak again.  
“he said he broke… broke my soul” wearily looking towards his family for any sort of understanding.  
Finally relaxing under the resonating pulse of something tearing apart inside of him.

Jon looked lost but It was sansa face saddening that had him even more concerned.

“ Ramsey?” she asked. Thinking a little, turning her head back to the house before looking to Robb.  
“I need to show you something….”

 

It was a struggled effort from everyone to get him off the ground. Him straining to stop the world from spinning, them scared to see their brother seizure again. The tension was high, refusing to waist any concentration on conversation. Leaving all that for when Robb was propped up in his bed.  
Barely holding his head up.  
Only pulling in his focus, when a weight landed on his leg.  
An old book, held together by tape, and studied to death by paper clips and highlighted tags

“ This isn't a library book, but somehow it ended up in my pile of books from school..” Sansa started, politely sitting on the end of his bed.  
Jon finding solace in the corner.  
“I couldn't figure out where it came from..”  
her bright eyes looking into her brother dim ones.  
“I'm sure I'd seen this hand writing before“ turning a page and showing him a illustration of three mermaids painted sitting on a rock. Their hair and breast glistening in the sun.  
Their reflections telling another story.  
Skin pale, sharp teeth.  
Veins behind the eyes, poisoned black… like Theons.  
Underneath in matriculas neat writing.

(Reek / Siren)

“Ramsey helped me pack up my books. Im sure its his...He's been studying Theon.” Sansa connecting the dots. “Intensely..”

Robb wasn't sure what to make of this, but the word reek scribbled on the paper pulled at his attention he just had to ask.  
“Reek? He was calling him that when he was here.. what do you think it means”

“I'm not sure?” she replied grabbing her arm, bringing it in close to play with a delicate bracelet on her wrist. “A code word. Something to hide Theon under. That's all I can guess.

I didn't realize it was about Theon at first, just that I was lucky enough to stumble across someone else who had found one of these pearl..”

“He should of told us” Jon muttered, fist clenched standing in the corner.

“Jon.” Robb strained against a new wave of shivers, Gritting his teeth through the ride of cravings coming in..

“No, Robb. He should of, you know it.  
Look at you…. Look what he's done.”

“Jon please” Robb feeling himself get a little agitated. Noticing a resemblance to the faint feeling swirling inside, the same one when Ramsey showed aggression towards Theon.  
“Why are you defending him? You always defend him. But this time he's taken it too far!” Jon anger, boiling the temperature of the room.  
“where is he anyway? Where was he when you were dying on our driveway?”  
He spat, his anger towards Theon shortening Robb breath, triggering a defence for protection that had never been there before, an urge to fight.  
“He went with Ramsey” gritting his teeth trying to stay calm.

“Your kidding” Jon stirring” your fucken kiding, I knew he was a piece of shit....”

“ Jon..” Sansa cutting.

“This is fucken ridiculous, he messed with you, broke you, then ran to his drug dealer.”

“Jon enough” Robb sharp command, getting ignored.  
“He a piece of shit.” Jon storming towards Robb. “A fucken islander scum that doesnt care about anyone other than himself… “

“Enough!” Robb roared, stopping Jon hot on his foot. Startling Sansa back on hers.

He knew in an instant what they were looking at  
Their faces resembling the same expression he wore, when he saw the poison stain the veins behind his eyes.  
Darkening his face.

“ Sorry..” he pulled back, releasing the tension on his jaws. Watching Jon take a step back from the sudden threat in the room.  
A foreign threat, that was wearing the face of their brother..

“Sorry.. I don't… know whats happening to me.” Robb whispered, pulling on the bottom of his shirt.  
Growing scared of the idea on ever hurting his family.

“This isn't good.” Sansa stepping back close to her brother. “I haven't had a chance to get through many of his notes.

But..” she hesitated “this isn't the first time Theons done this to someone.”

“ Iknow…”

“Did he tell you?..” gently grabbing the book, searching for a page. One that had extra papers clipped in, bent corners, with multiple entries in different colors of pen.  
Some notes rushed, others perfectly written.

“Ramsey, said a little… but I can guess it's not good.”

Sansa only looked to Jon, keeping her expression. Far from Robbs eyes..  
“ no.” her voice quiet, gripping the book a little tighter.  
“But if Theon thinks he can fix this, we need to find him, and soon”...

 

….

 

Ygrittes car was loud, Robb had never noticed until now.  
Stuck in the backseat of her small hatchback. Wrapped in an itchy blanket that brought no comfort, that was too hot, or not heavy enough to be warm.

“ So where are we supposed to be going?” Ygritte's voice, howling over the sound of the Road.  
The little Honda struggling with a full load…

“Tell me why, we had to go in Ygrittes car?” he muttered to Sansa. Cringing as the crunch over a dip in the road.  
“ She insisted” Squeezing her eyes through another bump “and it's not like Jon going to stand up to her” She whispered. Giving a small smile to the eyes in the rear view vision mirror  
“take us to bolton's first “replying to the original question.  
Her eyes looking down to the book gripped in her hand “Robb will know if he's there's or not…”

“What like a sixth sense?” Ygritte laughed, looking for eye contact from Jon.  
Who was silently looking out the passenger window, not saying a word since catching Ygrittes up on today's events.  
“More like… a soul trying to find it missing pieces.”

“ right….and he’ll just know when he's close?” she snorts, just missing another bump, with an abrupt turn. Lurching Robb stomach.  
“ I'll know.” gripping the handle before he thrown over sansa.

“ Ygritte, please be careful” sansa giving a stern warning through pierced eyes. “we are trying to save Robb here. Remember. Not see how many ways we can send him into a fit.”

Her warning was encouraged by a small look from Jon. Backup Robb and Sansa appreciated.  
“ Yeah, Iknow..” Ygritte huffed, shifting her focus to the road. “ Just tell me when you feel the little fishboy.”

…

Pulling up to the Bolten house, apricot stained the sky. Planting a small seed of concern in Robbs mind about there dwindling time.  
24 hours passed.  
What state was he going to be in when the next 24 pass if they didn't find Theon.

“Anything?” Sansa askes placing a soft hand on his forearm.

“No” he replied to the silent car. “ nothing” leaning his head against the window, getting in a small rest before ygritte's driving snaps his neck.

“ Where to now?” Ygritte drawing the crowd's attention to Sansa.

With her fiery hair in a birds nest of a bun.  
A few strains failing to make it in at all.  
She was flicking through the book, looking for anything that would help.

Pages flicked against the sound of the humming engine, as his sister hunted.  
Her forehead creasing as she read.  
“ have you seen visions” She turned to Robb.  
Searching his face for an answer.

He just nodded, closing his eyes, fighting the urge to shiver, to try keep his muscles relaxed. Giving them a break they desperately needed.  
“You really do look light shit” Ygritte never one to keep things to herself, teased

“Always one for a complement.“ Robb bit. Not even bothering to open his eyes. Sarcasm lining his tongue “surprisingly enough, but I feel like shit too” adjusting his weight.

“Can you remember any of them?” his sister pulling the conversation back. “Anything that could help. All I can seem to find is...  
Is people that have been in close range” her words slowing from a realisation of how sensitive this topic could be. Eyeing Robb noticing how many pages she was shuffling through.  
The pages of all the people Theon had hurt.

Robb heard the swallow, meeting her sister eyes. “Robb?

“Its fine, time isn't on our side, carry on.”

“Ok. Um.” Finding a place to start.  
“Anyone... Theon had messed with, they seem to get visions...  
Rasmey recons its a connection to your soul. The part that Theon has. A sirens way of luring you back in. The ones that escape”

“That make sense I suppose” Robb not wanting to think about to hard. “ I saw something earlier, on the driveway.” creasing his forehead, searching the Bolten black mansion for a memory. To try and remember what he saw.  
“Can you remember any of it?” she asked.

“ Cement.. room” he squinted, trying to remember. Searching his memories, latching onto the feeling that came with the images, the panic and desperation.

A hand.. smashing on glass.

A tank…

His breath shorten, his chest grew tight, and he could feel it..

He could his body jolt and his eyes roll back into his head again,  
“no, no, no,!” Sansa panicked “ Please no, Robb.”  
as his mind ran down an endless hallway.  
Towards a white light, a shining light that grew into a cement room.

Then everything went quiet, and he was standing alone in the room, staring at the water stain on the wall.  
He turned, twisting in his feet.  
Searching his surrounding. His eyes following the four cement walls till he saw a lone tank.

It was small.  
The size of a coffin. Metal rivets holding it closed. So nothing could get in.  
Or out.  
The water inside was pitch black. Poisonous.  
An angry smoke swirling on the inside.

He should of walked away but he couldn't.  
Unable to help himself, he stepped forward.  
Something was pulling him towards it. Calling his name.  
He crouched down, looking into the abyss that breathed and roared inside.

Tapping the glass. 3 gentle knocks.. his eyes searching for life inside.

His heart stopped when the swirling froze. Turning stagnant, Tightening Robb breath in anticipation.

Then it hit. A loud thud, and he was looking at blue eye, veins pulsing behind them. Its palms pressing against the glass.

The sight made Robb fall. His arse planting on the ground. Eyes wide in disbelief, watching the black smoke pull away, a vacuum cleaning the water revealing Theons panicked face.

His hands slamming up against the glass. Bubbles escaping to the surface from his mouth as he screamed for help.

Robb couldn't pull his eyes away, scrambling to the glass coffin.  
“Theon!” he screamed, his nails trying to break into the metal wielding. Feeling the vibration of Theon desperation.  
But he couldn't get through, instead he ripped his fingers as felt the familiar pull of the rope around his waist, dragging him out of the cement Room. Leaving Theon trapped in his isolated hell, screaming for help

“Theon!” He clawed and scraped, trying to latch onto anything he could. Flying through closing doors, seeing the sight of an old abandoned factory before slamming back into his seizing body.  
Unable to breath through restricted lungs.  
Only able to hear sansa scream his name, while she grasped his hand tight.  
“Robb, Im here. Im here.  
Hold on. It'll be over soon. Just hold on”

“Leather factory” Robb gasped “Botlen’s .. bolten leather factory”


	8. chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to bring in a little Theon.  
> hope you enjoy the read!

Theon never imaged what it would feel like being a ragdoll in a tumble dryer. But right now if he could guess it would be a little something like this..  
Spinning and rolling in the unending waves. Unsure of what was up and down as wave after wave crashed down on him. Arms and legs, panicking searching for the surface. 

His lungs were straining, the air growing stale in his lung, His last breath of air running dry..

His father was right. He was tainted by the green land. He wasn’t Ironborn, he didn’t have sea legs or the stomach for the roll of the ocean. Falling overboard on a passenger ship... Fucken typical. 

He was only out wandering about deck because he couldn’t sleep. The constant creaking of the ship wasn't enough to drown away the thoughts of his conversation with his father.  
Robb had been right, he was always right. His father had wanted nothing to do with him.  
He felt like a fool, knowing how many times he had imagined this moment, his father smiling for his return. Still stained yellow, but enough to appreciate the arrival of his last remaining son. He was suppose notice that it hadn’t been Theons choice to leave. But it was his choice to come back. 

The bruise under his eye was a the loudest statement to how naive that dream had been.  
His father didn't want him, and that was that, and now he had to go back to Robb and admit all of this…to admit how stupid he was. 

He was annoyed at himself, at his dad, at Robb and most of all for loosing his stash on the islands.. More likely stolen if he really thought about it. With no assistance to help him get to sleep, the only solace he had was walking the cold deck, shivering in his thin shirt, the wind blowing the salt in his face. At least uncle vic was happy to see him.  
Theon smiled to himself when he thought of his uncles smile lighting up when he found him in his study. His face still throbbing from his fathers greeting, and how he embraced him with a hug, one ment for a long lost family member.

“Theon, You look so healthy” hands grasping his shoulders  
“And you look old..” 

His sister Asha had mention on the few occasion, when she wasn't to busy and actually messaged him, that he had turned into a religious nut..  
He had never given it much thought. The stark had their traditions, and his families had his. None of them ever really felt like his own.

“The drowned God said he was bringing me something special” 

But not wanting to lose the only family member that actually seem to like him, he humored his uncle, and agreed to an outdated ritual.

One that was resembling the feeling screaming in his lungs now. No air only water.  
Was this how it was really going to end? All his measly life ever equated too?

Stretching his fingers to the moonlight above, praying to break free from his watery demise there was only one thought that rested on his mind, as the world stated to fade black.  
He was sorry, sorry for realizing too late who his real family was… 

I'm sorry..

 

……

His eyes snapped open.  
… He was still sinking?  
Falling further and further into the black abyss.

It was quiet, not even the sounds of his thoughts could breach past the walls of silence.  
It was only him, and an endless darkness he couldn’t swim against. His feet and hands sliding against silk, pulling against nothing.

Panic pumped in his heart as he tried to scream, his voiceless wails not even escaping to a surface in a bubbles..

He wasn't in the sea anymore.. Not the sea he knew anyway.

He shifted and turned, trying to find any light, any ground, anyone. But He couldn't, he was alone.. And still sinking…

Fuck, fuck, this can't be it. He can't be dead, wake up wake up! Bringing his hands to his face trying to fight off the idea of the inevitable. This was not real. This can’t be real..  
but a voice pulled him back. Scaring his eyes wide open.

“Theon Greyjoy?”

Bringing his hand back down he was greeted by eyes, his eyes? Only a few centimeters in front of his face, staring back at him?

“You look like you could use a little help?” His voice spoke to him, from a sharp smile. One that would leave marks.

He froze unable to peel his eyes away from the creature coming out of the smoke, slowly revealing itself.  
It was wearing his face, his hair floating carelessly in the absence. His body. Half his body.. Only to the waist. The rest entangled with tail, one as black as the abyss they were in, its golden scales creating the only light in his quiet hell.

 

“I can make you a deal” It smiled, placing a hand on Theons stomach. Pulling at something inside. “Share this body with me, and I’ll keep you from the drowned halls” it whispered, dropping it eyes to look at where it had placed its hand.

Theons eyes couldn't help but follow, watching as a light as bright as the sun shone from his stomach, warming him from the inside. He could feel something being pulled out of him, something that he had forgotten was there.

The pearl, the one his uncle forced him to swallow.  
It was only small, the size of a heavy rain drop. Perched between the creatures finger and thumb.

Bringing it between their eyes.

“ Do we have a deal?”

Theon looked between the pearl in its hand and the creature that was asking for entry to the world he fell from.  
That was the moment he knew he was a coward, always has and always will be. It took him no time to agree. To scared to find out what was going to greet him at the end of the abyss, or to find out there was no end at all.

With only seconds hanging in the air he took the pearl and nodded, watching as the creature smiled. It wasn't a nice smile. That's all Theon could remember, before it dived into him.

Flooding his body with pain, a cracking between the ribs, fire burning in between his chest.  
A silent scream against the black.

He felt like lead his sudden extra weight making him pick up speed. Plummeting him to the ground below, hand grasping tightly around his treasure, as he suddenly breached the impact of water.  
Spewing out the other side spinning and turning. The rough sea throwing him around again. lost in pain and disorientation, losing sight of where he was.

Falling to a sudden silence, when his head hit a rock. Cracking his skull into an immediate slumber, lost to the will of the sea. 

 

\------------

 

It was the sound of the seagull screeching above that woke him to the taste of sand and grit. Covering half his face in irritation, the side he’d been sleeping on.  
His head thumped, his throat screamed for water, and disorientation rattled his brain. Where was he? how did he get here?

He tried to sit up but his couldn’t, there was a weight wrapped around his legs. Weighing him down.  
With an grunted effort he managed to turn to look.  
He screamed. His vocal cord sound more like a frightened girl, than an islander. High pitched and loud, saturated with curse words of panic as he tried to drag himself away from the tail that had stolen his legs. 

“Holy shit, holy fucken shit” He clawed his way up the solitary beach. “No, no this can't be real. No way no, fucken way” He squeezed his eyes, trying to ignore the unreal feeling of it pulling from his chest and waist, feeling what use to be his legs, his now heavy body sliding across the sand. 

He could feel muscles he’d never had before, twitching under the strain of an unending urge to try pull his non existent legs apart. 

It became to much, and he had to turn. Flip his body to get a proper look at this thing, that he now has figured out, that yes, it was indeed fucken real. 

He had to touch it, to roll his fingers over the velvety scales. The weight of his fingers leaving a light trail, scales moving under the pressure. A shudder ran down his back as he registered the feel of his touch on the receiving end of the tail, feeling his hand moving across where his legs should have been.

He touch a fin, one rested on his hip through his fingers, gently allow the meter long extension to gracefully roll over his hand. Feeling in pull from his hip.

“No way” he whispered to himself, unable to comprehend how this had happened. Until a reflection caught his eye, a shine of something that wasn’t flesh, Dancing of gold webbing spreading between his fingers. lodged in the center of his hand. 

It was a pearl.  
He squinted to exam the foreign object. Confusion on his brow.  
With a touch of the pearl, he was quickly reminded how it got there. A flash of dark eyes, flashed in his vision, jolting him to pull away from the pearl. 

Eyes wide, trying to shuffle away from the threat behind his eyes.  
“What the fuck!”

“Theon” A voice in his head creeping in, scaring him stiff as it whispered on the wind.

“Who's there? His eyes scanning the empty beach, catching only a few swooping gulls, picking stranded crabs before they could reach shelter.

“Show yourself!” He freaked out under the hot sun. 

“But I have” The voice rolling off the sea “Don’t you like my gift?”

Theons eye falling to the tail. His body shaking under the stress of the situation.  
“Who are you” Theons quiet voice, trembling, not knowing where to look “What do you want from me?”

“Your side of the deal. 

I saved you, saved us. Now you help me” It voice never raising in anger, lingering in the bottom of his skulls, breathing into the back of his ear.

“Help you how?” Theon swallowed, looking out the corner of his eye talking to the voice in his head. 

“Keep us close to the sea”  
Thats it’s all it said, its voice disappearing in the wind along with grains of sand.  
Leaving him stranded on the beach, lost on what to do. To terrified to move. Or think, knowing he wasn’t alone.

Time passed, and he didn’t move, his eyes lost to watching the roll of the ocean, the shadows of rocks shifting with the sun. What was he going to do?  
To heavy to get of the beach, to scared to get in the ocean. He was royally fucked.

It was only the sound of children echoing in the distance, did he finally turn his head.  
“ Billy, Nan said to wait!”

“Well hurry up then, I don’t want to miss the crabs!”

Shit. At this point he knew their really wasn’t anything he could do, but just accept his fate.  
He was going to be on a lab table by the end of the week.

“Jack, come on! The tides com…..”

Theon slowly turned his head, sitting up the best he could, with a tail nearly twice the size of his body.  
Taking his time he looked up and saw the wide eyes of a young boy, no older than the age of eight.

“What” he scowled “you get eyes for Christmas?”

The kid didn't say anything, his mouth losing its grip and hanging there in disbelief, till the other spawn showed up bumping him into reality again.

Making him swear “Holy shit” Which in return, amused Theon enough to let a huff of laugh move his shoulders before he looked back out to sea again.

“You might want to move along till I get bored and decide eat you” He smirked.

But the kid wasn't having it, carrying the same dirty mouth he did at that age, He called out Theons bluff.  
“That's bullshit” the little brat folded his arms “your stuck”.  
“Yeah” the littler one joined in trying to imitate his older brother, he was probably 6 at best guess. “Like a beached whale” He laughed.

“Hey, come on” Theon screwed his nose. “Do I look fat to you. I definitely fall into the beached dolphin category at least” Theon replied, guestered to himself, slightly offended by the comment. “What are you shits doing on a beach by yourself anyway? You got any parents coming? “ Nodding to where they had come from “older brothers, a cripple maybe?” He shrugged.

“Nans in the car” The older one pointed.

“Were here to see the crabs” The little one beamed, his rosy cheeks straining against his grin.” Before the sea comes in.”

“She said we could take on home this time” The older one added, trying to be the adult between the two of them.

“We’ll grab you crab and bugger off then”

“No”

“No?”

“I want you instead” The kid stepped down, meeting a irritated Theon at eye level.  
Theon face was turning into a scowl at the kids comment, but it quickly disappeared, accidentally spooking himself when his tail flopped in frustration.

Grabbing both of their attention. Pausing the conversation, till they were back meeting each others eyes again.

Theon just scoffed “You can’t just take me home, kid. It doesn’t work that way.”

“Yes it does” The little one jumping down of the rock “You're a fish”

“Half a fish” Theon corrected, adjusting himself to the mud cracking and itching his skin.

“We get pet fish from the ocean all the time. Pretty ones like you” He added, placing his hand on Theons tail. Theon cringed at the contact, not knowing how to process this new feeling.  
The kid must of saw his experssion, he quickly dropped his smile and stood back beside his brother, Who smirked “Exactly, and we want you” 

“No way” His eyes darting between the two very persistent kids. “ Not happening. You can get stuffed. I'm no ones pet”

“But we’ll feed you”  
“And play with you.”

“And it won't be like larry this time”

“Whose larry?” Theon asked, feeling a weird shifting in his tail, noticing how hot it had gotten under the sun. 

“ larry died when we went away for holiday”

“Shhh, no. no. Nan just forgot to feed him.” The older one looking back to Theon “But were not going to let than happen again” meeting his brothers agreement “ Right?

“Right!”

 

“No” Theon face twisting at the absurdity at the situation, failing to hold back a smile to the kids determination, or lack of understanding that their parents wont let them keep a fucken meremaid as a pet, let alone sell him to the highest bidder.  
Considering this wasn’t normal, by a long shot. 

But his thoughts we stopped. He felt an odd sensation twitch in his.. Tail. or his legs? He could feel old muscles. Ones he could recognize, a move of a toe, a bend of a knee. A very sudden urge to piss.

Shit, his face turned white, as he quickly covered his package.  
Hastily he tried to get away from the two very young children, stumbling on legs his didn’t have two seconds ago.  
The were weak, like jelly that twisted under a poor judgement of step, sending him crashing to the ground.  
“Fuck” he muttered. The world spinning from dehydration.  
Knowing he’ll still be cleaning sand from his arse crack for the next year. 

“Woah” The littlest one announced “ What happened?”

“I don’t know” Theon cringed “ But you either want to leave, or find me some pants before I get arressted for being a fucken pervet.”

“Only if you come home with us?” 

“No” 

“No pants then” The kid smiled looking back to the road “NAN!” He screamed!

“Ok.. ok” Theon kneeling in the sand, with a hand up in defeat “Fine.. “

Looking at the pearl one last time, letting his focus shift to the sea. Feeling a swirl in his stomach, warning him this might be a bad idea.  
But he shook it off to the thought of a chance make a call, to get some help.  
Without giving it a second thought he looked back to the boys.

“Well what are you waiting for, go find your new fish a pair of pants then.”  
Sending the older one hurrying over the rocks, leaving the little one with alone with Theon.  
“You’ll like out tank, I chose the rocks special” he squealed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are slowing down again since I'm back to work, and on top of that this one took so many rewrites trying to work out how the soul stealing thing worked, but I hope you enjoy the final result.
> 
>  
> 
> Also I've brought in an older women character, I didnt really know any Games of thrones characters I could use for her. So she's just a random grandmother character.. so see what ya think.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Blood stained the tiles of the small kitchen. Spreading its roots through the map of cracks and grit that lined the floor. Slowly and gradually taking the path of least resistance, pooling under him, finding a home in between his scales, and soaking into the soft folds of his fins.

His eyes were heavy with disbelief, puffy and sore. Tainting the vodka in his hand with the bitterness of salt, leaving him with nothing but to stare blank wall in front of him as the reality of his actions stained his cheeks.

He couldn't trust himself.  Not anymore, there was a poison inside of him. Living deep in the shadows of his brain, a monster, a terrifying monster that was slowing rewiring him, changing him to get what it wants.

Wiping his face, smearing the mess further across his cheek he took another shakey swig, trying anything to kill the creature inside. The one he let in.

Gritting past the the taste of poison his looked passed his cursed tail, to the cold women who laid beside him; wrinkles worn in from years of smiles and laughter. One that's had offered him house and home without a second thought.

Now, her once bright eyes, were dull and empty. Staring through him. The light that use to live inside, exteghuised by him.

His face crumpled, knowing that this was all his fault. Because of him a selfless women now lay dead in her kitchen.

She had only been trying to protect her family, her home, from the monster that he had brought in.

He could still see the fear in her eyes before the life leaked away from the crack in her head.

She had seen the monster.

The creature staring back at her from his dark eyes. Slipping toe to heal, backing away from the threat that had entered her home.

“ Please.. please just leave.” she cried, her trembling arms out trying to protect herself. Making a small barrier between her and the thing that had killed her grandchildren. “please just go”

With the sun hanging over his shoulder, he had sauntered in after her. She was easy. Old and frail there was no challenge.

Grabbing the vodka bottle off the table, scraping the wood as he casually passed by it.

“But you have something I want..” Smiling as he taunted his prey.

It had been him that had decided to follow the old women, to go after her. Her eyes wide in terror from seeing her grandson floating lifelessly in his collection of fish and crabs. The water carrying the same sheen that now stained his fins.

He was hunting for the blue light that had been shining inside of her. Flickering like a soft flame, It was nothing like he'd ever seen. It was beautiful. softly shimmering in her chest.

From the moment he first saw the light, nothing else in his life seemed to matter.

His family, friends, no narcotic or drug would ever be as glorious as whatever that was. It was his life goal, his only purpose. He was going to get it, and after taking the boys ones there was nothing stopping him from getting hers….

Wringing his hands around the glass bottle, he hated thinking about it, knowing what he had done, what he had become to get what his heart desired.

“Fuck!  He cried squeezing his eye shut. Hating the sight of this gaint fucken cursed tail that strandard him here.

“Fuck! fuck! Fuucckk!” he cried out to a silent house. The pain in his heart echoing through the empty halls.. He never dreamed of killing anyone, never in his life. Now he had two of them on his bloody hands.

He couldn't handle this anymore.

He wanted out.

To run. To get away from the dead eyes that wouldn't stop staring at him. Constantly reminding him of what he'd done.

With one large decent swig of the bottle, letting it roll and spill to the floor, he dragged himself. Leaving a trail, a smear of her blood as he pulled himself across the cold tiles.  
Reaching for his phone that lay in his shredded pants.

He needed help..

It was past the point of trying not to admit it.

Hovering his fingers over Robbs number he hesitated. His first instinct was to call the one person he wanted to see, the only person he truly every trusted.

But he looking back to the site in the kitchen. Staring back at those dull eyes, he got scared.

 What would Robb think of him now?

He was never going to treat him the same, none of the starks will. Not after they find him like this. Closing his eyes he shuddered a thought, one were Robbs eyes were as empty as hers..

He couldn't do it. He couldn't call him.

Instead his eyes wandered up to another name, to another thought.

Ramsey

Only a name or two above Robb he lingered on the thought.

Ramsey had been his escape from the starks. His one reality were he didn’t feel like he had to put on a face. To pretend everything was fine.

Ramsey knew the person that hide behind the smirk, and gave him a place to rest it.

He would be the only person that would understand.  

With a shaky hand he let the rings roll through the air, Ramsey always saw how the world really was. How much it like to drag you through shit. But as the rings grew closer to an answer he felt nervous.  
Ramsey wouldnt turn him in… he was sure of it...  
  
but what if did? What would they do to him? Lab table, prison.. Would they put him down like a dangerous animal?

 A click, an answer “How’s the family?” a voice pulling his focus back in, to what he was about to say out loud.

“Father still a drunk, sister still a bitch?”

 “Ramsey.” He choked pushing to speak “I…I need your help”

 “You out of smoke already?” a scoff, judmental laugh “I'm not surprised..”

 “No I've…” Theon whispered, wincing from the truth leaving his mouth. “I’ve hurt people.

It's bad. Really bad” bringing the tears down with his voice.

 There was a moment just a small one, were Ramsey didn't speak. Leaving him hostage with his words floating in the air.

 “Text me your address” Ramsey cutting through the tension, His words cold. “Don’t call anyone else, and don't touch anything.. ”

 The end of the call was defending, the click echoing through the silence of the empty. Leaving him lost. Phone in hand with nothing but dread, and the company of a corpse.

 Left to remember how he got here.

  
  


\--------

24 hours earlier….

  
“You have no idea how much of a life saver you are?” he smiled, dropping his weight into the passenger seat of the small paint chipped station wagon, heavy in hand with his bag he collected from the boat he had so gracefully fell off.

“ like you have no idea” bewildered by the fact that she hadn’t chased him halfway down the beach, screaming pedofile, throwing stones at him.

He knew he would off… 10 points for a shot on the arse, 50 for the nut sack..

“Oh honey, it's not the first time someone's been stranded on the beach” She smiled jingling her array of keys, blindly looking for her ignition.

“A little less naked mind you” she added, chuckling to herself as she failed again to get right key in the hole. Making him question the safety of the incoming drive.

“Sometimes the gods brings you gifts in mysterious ways.” She turned looking to him. “A warm sun rise on a cold morning. A perfectly dry paper on a rainy day. And sometimes” giving Theon a cheeky grin “A prince charming in need of a rescue. .. with an arse he should be proud off” She winked Before  Losing herself to a snort, laughing at her own comment.

“She was a stunner!” she hollard, roaring the little wagon to life, leaving a plum of black smoke kicking out from the exhaust.

 “Nan!” the boys moaning at their grandmothers antics “Eww don’t”

“and he’s not a prince”

“He’s a fish”

“Yeah” The kid added, both still trying to convince her..

 “You still on this?” Theon rolled his eyes. Sending a cheeky smile to their driver, who just let out another snort,  “Boys and their imagination”

 “You promised to come home and be our pet” The little one huffed. “To replace to larry”

 Theon just scoffed, steering out to the passing waves. “I'm not going to be your pet fish..

And anyway” resting a foot on the sun faded dash. “I doubt you have a tank that could contain all of this” he gestured to himself, setting off the grandmother again, instantly planting her hand on his forearm to share the laugh. “Your gorgeous” chuckling “Utterly gorgeous”

Casual touching... Something Theon never really enjoyed. But all things considered, probably not the worst thing to happen today.

But it was pretty close.. Up there with drowning, seeing himself with a fishtail, and possibly flashing two innocent boys.

 “Buts it true!” The small one exclaimed “he had a tail..”

“We saw it!”

“Had?” Theon laughed to himself, watching the passing shore though the window. “we’ll if you find it again, let me know would ya?”  Letting his eyes fall out of focus, shifting his weight, relaxing to the sound of the tarseal.

As they traveled past the tussocks that littler the sandy beaches, and the rocks that caught the tide, he couldn’t seem to shake of the nerves that were making a small nest in his chest, one that keeps growing, collecting more and more branches, everytime his thoughts travelled to the eyes he saw in the dark..

He stirred in his seat, cringed to the thought. He didn’t want to think about it. He couldn’t, that would mean that he would have to admit a truth he didn’t want to.. What he agreed to.

 Squishing the thought, he tried to think about the heat of the sun. The feel of it on his skin, pleasantly warming his face.

He was going to be fine. He’ll go home, apologise to Robb. It’ll all work out. Finally resting his tired eyes.

it'll work out.

  
  
  
  


…

 

A thud in the road startled him. Snapping his eyes open, searching for anything recognizable in his surroundings.

His eyes fighting of the daze of sleep. Trying to figure out how he got here for a brief moment.

The sun was gone and the air was cold. The moon claiming the last of the day.

But as belts unbuckled and door slammed, the yell from some very high pitched kids quickly reminded of situation he had gotten himself into.

“I call top bunk!” The older one rushing from the car

“That's not fair you had it last night!” screaming off down the stone footpath that twisted behind the small seaside home.

 With the rubb of his face he exited the car, wondering why on earth did he agree to hospitality from a loony grandmother and her too shining twins. Somehow actively choosing to be a horror movie victim...

Resting his hand on the car roof, he studied the old building that might, or might not house Jason voorhees.

It was splintered and battered, decorated by the treasures of the sea. Shells of all shapes and sizes, flax, driftwood, and windchimes, so many wind chimes. Made of pipes feathers, stones. All finding their way into Theons growing headache. Screaming their high pitched cries when the wind dared to touch them.

 “Iknow, she's a beaut” A hand slamming on his shoulder, startling his hand off the car roof. A women admiring her shelter home. Her sanctuary. Proudly looking onwards. “No matter how hard the wind blows, the sea screams she never fails. She was here before me and will be long after i've gone.” Turning to him “Just a shame she constantly moans about it” she chuckled, letting her hand slide from his back

 “Come on” She nodded leading him inside “I've got a bottle of wine screaming our name.” singing words Theon couldn’t turn away

“Lead the way then” he smiled following her down the path, passing the towering Flax. The pain in the arse plant that's dangerous to the bare skin if you catch it at the wrong angle.

 With a few minor scratches to his arm, he found his way to her porch, to her double door entrance of her quient home.

It look warmed, welcoming. Normal. Nothing like he would of guessed. He was expecting at least four cats, a wall full of dream catches maybe. But instead, It was a small, homely place. Full of warmth and comfort.

He stepped, wanted to follow her through the creaks of the floorboards.

But a sound caught his attention.

 His eyes leading him to turn around, to follow the faint smell of salt.

Stopping just on the breach of the doorway, looking out to the were the ocean was buried under a growing fog. He could hear it, the waves crashing, fighting against each other.

Stirring and swirling, pulling away the calm of the evening.

Closing his eyes for a brief moment he enjoyed the small vision of the soft water, the calm bliss of it touching his skin, of how nice it would be to go for a swim... A step forward, then another

Just a small one...

 

“White or red?” A voice pulling his focus away with a shudder. A small unsettling feeling rolling down his spin. But with the a small shake of the head he found control of his wandering thoughts.

Looking to women standing proud in her small kitching. Holding two glorious bottles of wine in hand “You look like you could do with a pick me up” wearing her wrinkles proud.

He couldn't help but smile. “Your not trying to get a minor drunk now, are you?” Shaking his head “Praying on the innocent, shameful..”’

 

“Oh hun” a cheeky smile lighting up her eyes “something tells me your not that innocent… Now grabs us a glass would you. Oh and some peas?”

 “Peas?” Theons confusion riding on his face as walked passed the  frames of smiling faces, generations come and gone. People that mean the world to her, and her to them.

 “ Bottom draw of the freezer”

 This was a home, one full off love a care. A home that was starting to painfully remind him of the one he chose to so carelessly discard, thinking his name meant more...

Rubbing the phone in his pocket, he suddenly felt a little homesick… a sudden pull to talk to a friend he was starting to miss.

But with a frozen bag of peas in hand, and a glass full of wine, the bump on his head meeting calming bliss, one he hadn’t realized he had desperately needed. He decided to leave a call to Robb till tomorrow.

 “She looked pretty nasty” the old woman's face settling on a softer smile, watching him let out  a small moan, resting the bag of peas on the cause for his headache. A large bump he must of received on the way to the shore.

He hadn’t realised how bad it was till the cold relief instantly soothed him. Taking away the tightness of his skull.

 Looking to the old women, his elbows resting on the bench, he showed his genuine appreciation with a quiet “Thank you”

 “It's alright” giving him a smile, a warm one that reminded him of a mother's care

“We all have bad days.”

  


\--

 

Waking up to a dessert in his mouth, and seagulls crying above. He’d never felt so dry in his life..

His headache was back smashing his skull, and he couldn’t understand why his skin felt so stretched, tight against his movements.

He was hot, uncomfortably hot.

 Opening his eyes he was meet with the full strength of the sun heating his face. With an arm up to block out the midday sun, he hadn’t realised how tired he had been.. That one glass of wine sending him into a heavy slumber.

 The spring of the bed stretched with a croak in his throat. He really felt like crap.

With his head spinning he tried to shift his weight to turn over and find more comfort.

 Instead of further rest he was meet with two young faces. Little wide eyes staring at him, waiting and watching.

 “Whaddya want” he huffed dropping his arm with a resting scowl.

 “Were waiting” The older one shrugged

“To see your tail” every word dancing with excitement on the younger ones faces “Then we can show nan!”

 “How have you not worked out yet? that its not going to happen?” staring at there unphased faces.“Just drop it all ready, go play on the motorway or something..?”

 

“But you promised.” The little one clearly

going for the guilt trip. Wide eyes, wringing his little hands. A small pout of the lip.

But Theon wasn’t haven’t any of it, their game was weak. Compared to Rickon anyway.

That kid was the master of puppy dogs eyes.

 “Nice try kid, But the trick is for something like that to work“ climbing off the old mattress,  “the person would have to actually give a shit” Brushing past them“ Which surprisingly, I don’t” just catching the little one whispered to the older one “told you it wouldn't work”

 He was too groggy to deal with these two, his annoyance showing his energy for the determined footsteps that followed behind him.

 “Do you mind?” he turned rubbing his face, coming to the decision that these these brats were definitely worst that rickon and Arya combined.

“No” The little on smiled.

But at his teeth shone bright, something odd caught Theon eyes.

It was little, like the dance of a light reflecting through a window, dancing on the little ones chest.

Pulling at Thoens attention.

 “come on boys” a life saver calling from the kitchen. “ leave him be. Why don't you go outside and play.”

 And with the turn back of his head the light was gone, making him question what he'd seen in the first place.

“You heard your granny” Theon mocked “go on, bugger off” enjoying their disappointment, as they sulked off.

 After a piss and snot rocket later he was was greeted with a perfect mix of coffee and milk, filling the kitchen with a caffeine delight. The grandmother handing him a warm cup of coffee smiling “They can be a little intense when they start to gang up on you.”

 “Your not joking. Its like tweedle dee, tweedle dum in their “ staring wide eye for a brief second. Hugging his coffee. “ Redrum” he shuddered to himself. Thinking about how long he was going to have to put up with them, the buses not running till tomorrow.

With a pat of his pocket he escorting his drink outside, he found comfort of her porch.

Sitting down, fishing out his crumpled box. He saw two smoke, and just enough cash to get another box or a bus ride home… _”always hard decisions_ _in life”_ he thought to himself lighting the craving his body had been niggeling for.

 Sipping the coffee, he fell into a quiet comfort. Little thoughts passed through his tired mind, Idly watching the ocean roll.

Closing his eyes he could hear it. It was soft, gentle. A sweet rhythm playing in his ear. It was mesmerising.

 He could of sat there forever, losing himself to the roll off the ocean until a small voice cut into his space. “Can I show you?” A small hand on his pants leg. A pair of innocent brown eyes looking into his. “The rocks I found?” The kid added, softening theons face when he figured out what the kid was asking. “Yeah sure” stumping out his smoke following the kid out beyond the veranda. The hot breeze stinging his skin.

 Adjusting his shirt he trailed the kid to the shed, one made of brick and cement. Standing strong.

With a small groan the kid pushed open the door and revealed his treasure. At Least a hundred fishes and crabs. All colours and sizes, blue, purple, yellows.

All living in a tank as tall as he was, a small ladder in the corner to reach the top.

 To his left there were a few small tanks sitting on the shelf. “They adjust there “ his small hand pointing to a tank with a sticker named ‘larry’ on it “Then they go in the big tank” His small cheeks lighting up.

 “Ok” Theon taking a few steps closer. “you win, this is kinda cool” admiring the dance of fins and tails. Gliding with the motion of water, moving with the current.  Weightless.. free.

 He squeezed his eyes, giving a rub to the bridge of his nose, trying to get away from this fuzzy feeling.

A lite fluff on his brain.

Blaming the wine from the night before he looked back to the kid shuffling beside him.

Giving him eyes of hope.

 “No.” He laughed  “No way.

My fat arse is not fitting in that thing” shaking his head to the dejected child

 

“ but your so pretty..” he whispered.

 Theon just shook his head and smiled. He couldn't think of anything worse than being stuck in glass prison. Seeing his tired face constantly reflecting back at him.

He looked a little pale, a little worn out. Run down from just surviving his family visit.

“you persistent i'll give you that” he replied looking to kid in the reflection.

His eyes catching a light again.

This time a lot brighter than before.

 He turned his head to see if it was coming from the tank, the light reflecting from somewhere.

But it wasn't.

In the dim shed, the kid standing with a smile on his face, and a flicker of light in his chest.

 

Theon couldn't seem to pull his eyes away from it.

“you ok?” the little one asked. Watching him stare.

 “ yeah I.” Theon started, his words catching on his tongue watching as the blue light flickered brighter, a dance of life burning in his chest. Enticing him.

 “Come here.” turning around crouching down to be eye level, to be closer to the light.

With a hesitant stare the kid took a few steps forward. Closing the gap between him.

 “Do you see it?” Theon asked. Directing the kids eyes to his reflection, pointing to his chest in the glass.

 “ no?” confusion in his eyes as he looked back to Theon “see what?”

 “ This?” Theon asked, bringing his hand up to the light. His left the one that he'd forgotten housed the pearl his uncle had burdened him with.

 A wave burst through him, when pearl meet flame.

A flash of light in his eyes, a pure clean rush of adrenaline, layered with a rover of endorphins he had never felt before. It was beyond words how amazing it was.

 He wanted to hold still, to grasp onto this feeling. But he couldn't, a shock knocked him back.

Landing him square on his backside.

Something had cut him off.

 Looking back up to the kid whose face was full of worry, he knew he wanted more. His body screaming for whatever that was.

“Are you ok?, I'll go grab nan.” the kid looking back to leave.

 

“ No!, no.” Theon panicked, grasping the kids arm, hoping for another hit. To get close to the light.

“Stay. Just stay” sweat forming on his brow.

 The kid froze, lost on what to do.

Theon needed to keep the kid here, to figure out what was going on. Turning he quickly looked towards the tank.“How about you jump up there and show me how they get feed?” his eyes following up the ladder.Hoping it would give him time to work this out.

The kid just twisted his finger “ Nan, says were not allowed to do without her. It can be dangerous”

 “But I’m here, don’t you trust me?” He smiled. Feeling a weird small pulse behind his eyes.

Letting him see the barrier, a force stopping him getting to the light. The thing that had pushed him back.

 

Standing from the ground Theon pushed “go on, I bet their hungry” a predators tongue starting to line his mouth.

 

“Ok” the kid smiled taking little convincing, running to a shelf to grab a pottle of food, before flying up the ladder as fast as his small legs could go.

“Nan, always gets the best food!” he exclaimed “They get so excited!” his delighted eyes watching the fish swirling in a small freezie all fighting over one another trying to get to the flakes.

 

“I can see that.” Theon looked up, watching the kid extend his body over the large tank, rocking every time he shook a little more flakes in.

Feeling a pulse behind his eyes he saw it, a way to get to the light.

 

His eyes scanned the wooden ladder, twisting his smile into a devilish grin. His moral compass sinking away to the background Smothered under the noise of his body craving.

“Which ones your favourite?” he asked taking a step closer to the ladder

 

“The blue one”

 

“Which one?”

 

“That one over there“ he pointed, stretching a little further. Far enough for the kick of the ladder to send him in to the tank.

With a thought that felt as natural as the sound of his voice, Theon tapped the bottom of the ladder, helping the kid lose his balance. Falling with a high pitched squeal. His arm catching on the side of the glass as he went in, his gash staining the water red, as he thrashed about

 

“Help!” the child gurgled. Coughing up water littered with fish food, “ Help!” stirring the grit and soil from the bottom. Swirling it into a bloody dirty mess. Scaring the fish.

But Theon didn’t help. He only watched, waiting for the barrier to drop. The moral part of his mind getting pulled back into the abyss. Taking him away from the realization of what he was doing.  

He took a few step forward, waiting patiently for that small moment. When the barrier would disappear and he could gain his prize.

 

A haze of blue flickered in the boys brown eyes, as his small arm couldnt keep him above the surface, the weight if the water pulling him down, that's when Theon knew.

Bringing his hand to the glass, he reached out for it. The flame calling his name.

Behind the glass, drowning with his pet fish, the kid just stared right into Theons soul, giving him everything, letting Theon see it all.

 

The kids parents dying.

Ophened with his brother.

Laughing on the beach with his new family. Fire works, bonfires.

Farming chores, and baking

Going to grandma for the holidays, collecting rocks and crabs

Finding Theon and his tail...

And Theons eyes, Dark blue. Poisoned buy black veins..

 

Then silence, all wisperaring away, the flame diminishing. Flowing through to Theon filling him with a euphoria. A warmth that covered every part of him. Taking away any care he would of had for sight looking back at him. his darkened poisoned eyes.

It didn't matter he had his treasure, and now he wanted more.

Hearing his brothers cries the oldest had found his way to the shed. Seeing the last seconds of what Theon had done. “Jack?” the boy waivered, his concern flooding into fear “Jack!” catching Theons attention.

Theon should have been worried for the noise attracting the grandmother but he wasn't. Another light, another prize was burning in the scared boys chest. He wasted no time in reaching for skinny little arm. Pulling him in close.” and where do you think your going” wrapping his arms around him, smothering his mouth to stop him screaming. His tight arms wrapping around him. A python strangling his next meal.

The boy jerk and fought against Theon hands as he starting covering his airways. Holding his head straight with nothing to look at but the sight of his dead brother bobbing lifelessly in the fish tank.

His eyes dull, the weight of his face resting against the glass, holding it gaze at Them. Slowly disappearing in a fog of his own blood. Leaving him to watch Theon and his dark eyes reflecting in the stained water.

 

“ssshhh” Theon whispered catching the terrifying eyes in the reflection. “It’'ll be over soon”

 He could feel it, the pearl in his hand finding the boys chest. Feeling the pulse of the light riddle his body. The shared memories seeping into his vision. A blue sheen reflecting in the boys eyes. Sweetness on his tongue.

 But before he could get his reward  he felt a solid blow to head, making him realise his grip in shock.

 “Run, billy!” Their nan yelled. Pulling her tearied eyes grandson from Theon.  Catching the site of blood stained tank.

Billys coughing  and tears filling the air, before his grandmother grabbed him and pulled him away from the danger “get out of here!” she yelled to the panic footsteps leaving her behind.

 Looking back to Theon, as he followed her from the shed, Black blood dribbling from the cut. Rolling past his eyes.

Her face pale from shock of what her guest had done, letting go of her grip from broken pot plant in her hand, crashing to the ground. The one that had meet Theon face.

 “Why?” her face crumbling. “Jack, oh gods jack” she cried. Lost to grief and fear, as the threat grew closer. “Why!” she screamed.

But Theon didn't care, anger was coursed through him, the bitch had taken his prize from him. Had had been so close she was going to pay…

 

\------

 

The boys had stood no chance, neither did the frail old grandma when she ran inside for safety.

 Her light fading out of his reach. Her life leaving in the click of a fingers, a blow to the head from slipping backwards onto the counter. Extinguishing her flame before he could get to it.

Blood staining his socks from standing above her, pale face bewildered by what he had done, with no flame to distract him, and his tail coming back out from the darkness, he was  trapping him to look at his actions. Unable to hunt down the one that got away.

 

It all had happened so quickly, a switch inside flicking on. One he never knew was their,  he didn't know how to stop himself. Or what he was doing in the first place.

 

As he sat here waiting for Ramsey, there was part of him that was relieved that billy had gotten away from him.

A sickened thought, that he tried to make positive “ _at least he lived”_ shuffling as he felt his legs come back.

Twitching his toes, bending his knees. He carefully climbed from the tiles, finding his balance and  hasilty making his way to the room he had been staying in, doing everything he could to divert his eyes from the kind women.

 

Trying to get away from the image burning in his brain, he hastily packed his gear. Trying his hardest to not freak out. Freezing when he heard the sound of tires pulling up.

 _“Please be Ramsey”_ he prayed, his throat growing dry, thinking about billy calling the police.

Pants on shoving the rest of his stuff in his bag with no grace, he made a beeline for the door in case he needed to run.

 The sea would be his escape. He had a tail right. It could save him from prison. It was a cowardly escape, but his only choice at this point.

Two steps from the door he was stopped. Meeting face to face with a porcelain smile he recognized.

Curiously examining the site of the dead women in the kitchen “you really do like making a mess of things, don't you?” Ramsey's voice bringing a breath of air in his frozen lungs.

 

“ I..” Theon started, but he couldn't defend himself. Not this time. Letting his head fall. “something happening to me.” he shook.

 

“well sort that out later,” Ramsey handing him a metal container, smelling of gas “but we have some tidying to do.” taking Theons bag in hand.

 

“ their anymore?” he walked in, kicking the foot of the dead women. While Theon stared at the container in slight disbelief.

“The shed”  Theon cringed. Shame lining his tongue, worrying what Ramsey was going to think “one other got away.

 

He was young, really young. I couldn't.. i couldn't stop myself. She came. He ran “Theon's teary tongue rambling, Standing shirtless trembling with every word that came out.

 

“calm down” Ramsey scolded, acting unusually settled in the situation. “cryings not going to fix this.

So man up. Were burning it all. A kids words will mean nothing if there's no evidence, and were far from here.

 

“I’ll get the shed and you start in here.” Giving him no time to ague, as Ramsey breezed past him grabbing the second container he had left at the door.

Only leaving him with the word coward riding through his brain over and over again, while he stained the floor with Ramsey answer to the problem.

 

Back of the house to the front the large container spread over carpet and furniture. Stinking the house. Preparing it for its final day.

Trying to not remember the words nan had said when they arrived.

 

Smearing the tears from his face he emptied the last beside the women.

Giving her a quiet “sorry” before leaving the house to see the shed alight. Crackling under the sinking sun.

 

“Neve saw you for a child killer” Rasmey laughed flicking a match to light his smoke. “you are full of surprises.” Handing him a match “You can do the honors”

 

He hesitated, the match burning away, closer to Rasmey fingers before he took the dive, scared of the impatientness in Ramsay's eyes.

With a shaky hand trusting the man in front on him he grabbed the match.

Dropping it onto the carpet, watching with sickness how quickly it burst to flames.

 

He couldn't believe what he had done. Watching the house grow as light a the burning sun.

His body trembling. Earning himself a pat on the the back from Ramsey.

“ Don't worry, shit like this gets easier over time”.

 

He turned to question Ramsey, but before the questioning words could leave his mouth, he heard a deafening scream. One that froze his spine in terror.

 

One from a young boy terrified from the flames he was trapped in.

Theons eyes grew wide, a hand gripping strong to his arm. stopping him as he tried to run inside.

To save the boy he had just condemned. A boy that had been in the house the whole time.

 

“ We need to help him” He pleaded. Trying to fight of Ramsey, who wouldn't let go.

 

“Why?” He questioned, crushing Theons arm. “Your problem is solving itself.”

 

“we can't leave him in their!” he cried out.

 

“we can” Ramsey words cold as ice, dragging him to his vehicle. Past the flames. Leaving the cries of a scared boy inside the crackling of his dead grandmother's house. “You said it yourself, he got away. This is you finishing the job” Throwing him in the car.

Tears staining his cheeks, Body trembling ,his hands to head in disbelief.

 

“ No, no no” Theon cried. “I need to get him”

 

But Ramsey wasn't having any of that. Landing a solid punch to his face, making the world spin.

“You wanted my help. This is me helping. So sit here and shut up”  starting the engine. Dumping Theon's bag on his lap.

“and stop your bitchin, you acting like a child. This is life, suck it up.

It's a dog eat dog world.

The sooner you learn that the easier things will be”.

Leaving tire marks. The only remanding evidence that he was their at all, the rest crumbling to ash and smoke. Poisoning the sky above.

To hide from his mistake. His murders...

 


	10. chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's another chapter.  
> Hope you enjoy.

“Robb” Sansa’s scared eyes watching him. “Hold on  
just hold on It'll be over soon” Her soft hand grasping onto his, giving him something to focus on.

He was still stuck inside his rigid Body, with nothing else to do other than to ride out the pain, the visions now gone, leaving him in the reality of what Theon had done to him.  
He was as scared. It was hard for him to admit it. But he was.  
Trapped in his own body, encased a pressure he couldn't escape. He wanted to cry out for help, but his jaw wouldn't respond. Instead it was clamped shut with a force that felt like he could split his teeth.

The sight must of been a terrifying as it felt. Scaring his sister into finding a way to sooth her panic.  
She would always sing when she was scared, stressed, happy or sad, she would always fill the silence with her sweet voice, and today was a day Robb truly appreciated it.  
It was Just a small tune their mother use to sing when she needed to calm a screaming child, but unknowing to Robb it was exactly what he needed to hear.  
Her voice wavering over her nerves, Ygritte steady hands holding his head off the footpath they had put him on, to keep his body from hurting himself, she filled Robbs mind with the purist of distractions.

_~ you are my sunshine, my only sunshine, ~_

Not one muscle would listen to him as they all fought against one another. His spasm rolling across his body, hemorrhaging for release, crushing his jaw.

_~you make me happy, when sky are grey~_

But as she sung the world began to slow. thoughts that were bringing him fear, started to soothe. His body slowly reeling itself back under his control.

_~You'll never know dear, how much I love you~_

Her voice drifting off when his eyes finally latched onto Sansa. Worry creasing her petite face slowly calming as he recognized her.  
With a slow resting breath of air he could feel the last of the spasm leave his body.

_~Please don't take my sunshine away~_

Letting his arm fall to his chest, to rise and fall in rest. He got a moment to relax.  
It was over, for the briefest of moments he was normal. Before the cotton wall would get wrapped around him, and they'd all be walking on eggs shell again. Everyone fearing a repeat.

“Fuck him, just fuck him” Jon the first one to break the silence, stressing, sitting on the ground, his face drained from what he just witnessed. “I can’t believe he left you like this?”

“he’ll, he’ll have a reason.” Robb strained, closing his eyes to rest.  
“It doesn't seem to be that simple” Sansa voice dancing behind his eyelids “There will be a reason. I just haven't figured it out yet.”

“Really?” Jon bit, snapping at her heals “What reason would every justify this?  
That's insane!”

“Jon, please, just don’t” Sansa extinguishing Jon burning flame. Trying to contain the situation, trying to hold strong. “we need to stay calm. Getting angry isn't going to fix this.”  
Robb couldn't blame him, even in his state; his breath gaining regular rhythm under concentration.  
He was angry and hurt. But what he had seen in his vision was more important than that. Theon was dealing with his own personal hell. Trapped as he had been, but in a prison of glass and darkness, and He needed their help, and no betrayal was worth leaving him there.

“We’ll figure all this out when we find him” Robb commented, eyes finallying opening. Looking up to the fading sun, thinking of what Theon state of mind was like right now.

“and what? Just trust him?” Ygritte stoking the fire again, standing from the ground, her knees holding onto the filth from the sidewalk “Sorry Robbo, but your love blind.  
Your always going to trust anything that pirate says.  
What if this is a trap?” extending her hand to help Jon up. Ignoring the frustration growing on Sansa face, holding there conversation above him, littering his views with frowns, “you know luring us all In so he’s get a bigger feed?”

“I wouldn't put it past him” Jon muttered, standing to Ygrittes side “We should take Robb to the hospital. He can't keep going like this” getting his heckles up again. Engaging in a fight that Robb wasn’t allowed an opinion in.

“Guys” Robb moaned trying to get their attention, to only be ignore by Sansa standing her ground and pulling the conversation to a standstill.

“One. He doesn't even know were all coming” Sansa growled her eyes as fierce as Ygrittes hair “and two. If we don't,” her shoulders holding her strong though her words “ If we don't.  
..Robb will die.”

The conversation froze, leaving the air to fill with the sound of scraping leaves rolling down the footpath. She had said it, the one thing no one was willing to admit.

“Sans” Jon trying his hardest to diffuse the tension.  
“we don't know that”

“I do” Sansa's voice growing small. “and so does Theon.” Unwilling to reveal the truth of what was coming. But at this point it was fine, Robb didn't want to know.  
The knowledge wasn't going to help him, it would only bring more stress and his body was already straining under enough pressure right now.

“Sans” Putting an end to the conversation he gently grabbed her arm and pulled her down with him. “I have no intentions on letting that happen” bringing in for a hug, resting her head on his shoulder, his head on her. Feeling the stress in her reluctance to relax.“ and neither will Theon.” Letting out a calm breath.

“I’m scared to trust him” She whispered, following him staring up at the sky. “But we need to find him soon” looking back up to him, trying to hide it from the others “really soon.”  
Swallowing his nerves to her words, giving her a squeeze of confidence he looked back up to the frown lines above him, feeling the grinding start to nestle in his chest again.

“you know where the leather factory is?” Ygrittes eyes meeting his

“ you sure about this stark?”

“ No” honesty he had to admit as he looked towards the arm getting extended his way “but it's the only option we've got.”

 

\--------

Buildings rolled into fields and street lamps twisted into trees, seconds feeling like minutes as the sweet beads rolled down his forehead.  
He wasn't enjoying this, shivering in a silent car filled off worried faces. With the only sound to pull away from the roar of the road was the slow roll of turning pages, delicately rolling under sansa fingers.  
It was such a small thing, but in his tired mind it was deafening.  
Reminding him of the sound of sandpaper, scraping against one another. Scratching and tearing, scratching and tearing, grinding against his teeth and head.

Rolling to his side, he wanted to sleep, to find comfort from his aching muscles, and the nausea ruining his stomach.

But he couldn't, his excitement he used to have for his friend had now twisted and turned to a sickly craving. Nothing else held as much importance than finding Theon.  
Head hanging back, rocking to every bump in the road, desperation was starting to tense his jaw. Theon, Theon, Theon. It wouldn't stop playing in his head, becoming a sickly mantra, growing with urgency. Hands wringing against his denim, his body calling for nothing else but those damn blue eyes.

So lost in his mind breaking down he didn't hear Sansa at first, only pulling away from the constant gnawing when her hand meet his forearm.  
“Where here” she pressed. Singing words he had been counting down for.

Turning, catching sight of the towering factory of cement and metal from his visions made his heart thump in his chest, scaring him still for a moment. A small one, praying it wasn't another fit coming on.  
“Robb, you ok?” Sansa pulling his attention to his hand gripping her knee.

“m’ yeah.” He scrunched his brow, pulling his hand back. The sweat lifting the material slightly as he released. “He's here” Robb shuddered, feeling a weird pulse rattle his rib cage, sending him a flash of fins and tails dancing in his eyes. “He’s definitely here”

Shaking it off. He climbed from the car, the moon claiming the light of the sky, leaving only a whisper of the sun grasping onto the horizon.  
He was running outta time. He could feel it as his knees gave way to a crushing pain in his chest, reaching for stability from Jon.  
“I've got ya” Jon grunted, lifting Robbs near dead weight over his shoulder.  
Sending a stern word to sansa; clutching the book to her chest taking the lead.  
“We're giving it an hour, and then he's going to hospital” standing his ground “Sansa?”

“Ok.. ok .”Sansa quiet voice replied slowing her step when she got to the giant entrance of the warehouse, the end of the production line.

It was cold indoors, the cool cement floor bringing the temperature down with every step they took in. Sending a wave of goosebumps riding across his pasty skin.  
Passing chains and converybelts, there lingering shadows tightening everyone's nerves. silencing their words as they quietly wandered through the looming building, waiting for him to give them an indication where to go.

“Where to now?” Ygritte stopping to help Jon adjust Robbs weight. “Your Theon senses tickling?” Joking, trying to lighten the mood.

He gave her a weak smile, feeling a tickle grow in his throat from the movement, and the shortness of breath. Giving away to a cough. A harsh one, that wouldn't stop. Rattling and ripping his chest and throat to shreds. His body was wearing down.  
“Shit” he gritted, bringing his hand to his face to see his palm littled with specks of blood and flem.  
Not good. This was going south fast, but nothing had seemed to hit home as strong as the glitter of red coming from his lungs. Maybe the hospital wasn't the silliest of idea, turning to share a similar expression of worry with Jon.  
“We can turn back, just say the word” hitching him higher on his shoulder.

“There was part of him that wanted to say it, to leave, but the voice in his head wouldn't allow him to give up in his mission to get to Theon. His mind replaying the vision he had seen. The path to take down stairs, through the two steel doors at the end of the warehouse.  
Twisting and winding to the basement. Were the constant dripping could be heard against the stained wall. Ringing and slamming in his ears, sending him back to his knees.

“Shit, Robb” Jon straining to pull him backup as the last image of a glass coffin flooded his vision. Gritting his teeth when he felt a small spasm clenching in his chest, freezing him in fear of another fit.  
‘Theon’ s down there” his finger shaking, struggling to stay straight.  
He was getting to the point where he wasn't sure how much more he could take. He was starting to rely on the call from Theon to push him through. Using his cravings more than willpower to find out how to stop it.  
It wasn’t smart he knew this, but desperation was lining his thoughts, and to him it was becoming his only option. He would just have to fight it when he finally found him.  
With a steady breath he managed to push himself, getting to his feet with the aid of Ygritte and Jon. “ I'm good,” Robb croaked. “ I'm good” trying to avoid the scared faces. Anything to keep him on task.

The stairs were the worst. His thighs aching with every step he took. Rattling through his tired bones. Annoying the cough he had collected upstairs.  
“This is some horror movie level shit” Ygrittes voice echoing down the cement stairwell. “like when was the last time someone was even down here” wiping the dust from the handrail.

“Year or two” Sansa replied, Her voice leading them downwards “ Rooses oldest son died here, they condemned it after that.” sending Ygritte a worried look “some sort of freak accident.”

Robb felt the scoff move in Jons shoulders.  
Both of them had never been convinced it was an accident. They knew how strained Ramsey and Dominic's relationship had been. Dom had his fathers approval, something Ramsey always seemed to struggle to get.  
That wasn't a problem once Dom died though..

“I don't remember the little psycho having a brother?” Ygritte screwing her nose toward Sansa.

“He was two years above Robb, he was quiet, and really polite. “she smiled enjoying the thought of memory. “He never really wanted the attention. Not like Ramsay.

We knew him through dad, the Botlens showed up at a couple of family functions.  
...That's how Theon got to know Ramsey.”

“Little snake latched straight onto him” Jon gruffed casually adding his disdain to the conversation. “Saw through Theons usual shit in an instant”

Even Robb stopped to look at him, everyone knew their frustration for one another, it was common knowledge that any conversation Jon would have about Theon always ended in an insult or two. So honesty was so far left field Robb couldn't help but send him a confused look.

“What?” Jon Rolling his eyes “Look I don't care how much of dick he is, we can all admit the guys had it pretty hard. He didn't need Ramsey feeding into it.”  
Jon one never for admitting his feeling quickly put up his guard, “You all thought the same thing”

“Yeah, but you admitted it” Ygritte teased, finding great enjoyment out of Jons hatred for the spotlight.

“So” biting back “I still think he’s prick.”

“Aw, you do have a soft spot for the little fishboy.”  
Even with the constant call from Theon pulling Robb forward, it was hard to not enjoy the way Ygritte could pull a smile from Jon usual sour expression. “Oh her comes Prince Snow, coming to whisk the little mermaid of his tail.” even when he was trying to hid it; scowling as he passed the girls on the stairwell.

“He’s such a sensitive soul” Ygritte cackled sharing the moment with Sansa, getting a real smile and laughter from her. Something she had needed since the moment she had found him on the driveway.  
“She ridiculous “ Jon muttered to himself failing to hid the lift in his cheek, as he slug Robb forward. Trying to get as far from the conversation he could.

\---

Another set of steel doors awaited them at the bottom of the stairwell. They were just Sitting there staring through him as his uncertain crowd hesitated to enter.  
They were understandably nervous, not knowing where this journey was going to end.  
But Robb on the other hand was fidgeting non stop, all his patients dissolved through his fight to stay standing. He could feel it, the bruning in his chest, telling him that the part missing from inside of him was in there waiting for him

Refusing to waste anymore time, Robb slipped out of Jons grip and stumbled through the door. Pushing his weight against the them, bringing the only light source into the pitch black room with him. The light behind casting his shadow on the tank.  
“ Robb hold up” Jon following in behind him. Trying to stop him with an arm extended, but his fingers didn't breach impact. Instead he stopped on shock alone, seeing the sight that had been haunting Robbs thoughts.

Robb hand seen it enough times now to know what to expect. But they hadn't.  
All of them froze. Sansa brining her hand to her mouth, squinting past the reflection of the metal binding the joins, to see the glass tank holding there friend, their brother prisoner.

Robb on the other hand, was already down on his knees by the tank before anyone whispered Theons name. With his hand to the cold panels, he could tell something wasn't right

He remember the feeling at the house, It crippled his mind.  
It was unworldly something he had never felt before.  
But that wasn’t happening this time. It was only small, a whisper of what he had felt.

It didn't make sense, boiling his blood. He could see him, he was right there.  
The sharp jawline, his silky brown hair weightless in the water  
Tail, fins all sparkling, and reflecting back from the light they had brought in.  
But there was no sign of life from Theon, his eyes remaining shut, unmoving to their presence.

What was wrong with him? All his craving seemed to fall to the background, once he realised Theon was out cold. Worry for his friends life now louder than any cry from his body.  
Why wasn’t he moving?

Sending a concerned look back to sansa his eyes were suddenly caught with the blaring glare of the humming lights thumping on, one after the other, they filled the silent room, slowly opening up them up to surrounding cement walls.  
Exposing the man he'd fully forgotten about.  
He was Leaning up against a second door. With not one but two rottweilers all drooling at his feet.

“ You lot really don't pay attention do you?” his smiled tuning Robbs stomach. Reminding him of the anger he felt earlier when he toyed with Theon earlier.

“I give you my book” his heels clicking on the cement. “I even take you home, and warn you first hand to not come looking for him” glancing down at Robb “Yet here you are. Ignoring all the facts in front of you. Trespassing on my father's land.”  
His dogs still right by his side. Waiting attentively for a command.  
“I’m only doing what Theon asked”

Robb could never stand that smile, it was one you could never trust, curling to one side, always accompanied by spark on intent in his eyes. But as any tired mind would, with no patients left snapped, feeding right into Ramsey game. “He would never of ask for this.”

“and how would you know.” Ramseys joy for his audience growing every minute he held the crowd's attention. Circling the tank, securing his treasure. Before Robb could smell the mint on his breath.

“It must of bother you a little knowing that when he was truly desperate, he called me.”

There was no denying his words hurt. In the last 24 hours he hadn't even had time to come to that conclusion yet. Looking back to Theon he couldn't understand why he felt like that, that he couldn't of called him. He’d always been there for Theon. Well that's what he believed.  
Seeing his dejected face shift into focus he knew what Ramsey was doing. “That not important right now” he growled, turning away from the reflection. “Theons not your pet. He's not someone you can just play with for your own amusement” looking the bastard in the eye. Trying to hold the fight but failing as a shiver snuck into his words. “Let him go” which wasn't exactly helpful when he was trying to intimidate the threat above him.  
He wasn't really surprised when it didn't work.

Ramsey carried on with his performance, clicking twice to set up his dogs between Robb and the others. Making everyone very aware of their presence, and the threat Ramsey was initiating. “What are you playing at” Jon growled, clenching his fist.

“ I just want you all to know, you asked for this. ” Ramsey walking to the back of the tank. Drawing Robbs attention to what was sitting underneath the table that held Theons prison. A variety of tubes and valve. Leading down to a small compressor. Its dail dancing under the pressure it was holding.

It took a few seconds for Robb to register what it was all for, his eyes going wide once he heard the pressure inside Theon's tank release. A vacuum of air rushing in dropping the gauge.

That was the moment he snapped Looking at Ramsey with horror in his eyes. “Your mad.” his eyes darting back in panic “Your were suffocating him?” Watching as a movement from Theon side pulled him in. The soft folds of skin slowly opening, gently searching for air that hadn’t been there before.  
He hadn’t noticed them till now, they were subtle. Hardly noticeable even. But they were bringing life back into Theon. A dance of consciousness under his eyelids. His muscles moving and twitching, oxygen making it way back into his fingers, bringing with it colour, a gentle sheen to the glitter in his scales.

“You’ll understand why soon enough” Ramsey chuckled to himself, moving the lid slightly to let more air in.

That's when Robb couldn't pull his eyes away. His body suddenly filling with pressure, chest stretching further and further with every breath he took in, feeling something crawl under his skin. Something he had been desperate for.  
He just couldn’t turn away from Theon aura, even when the voices started fighting against the snarls,and growls of dangerous dogs. Ones in the background that were trying to call his attention, or when Ramsey whispered in his ear, “I’m told this is better than heroin.” trying to scare him.

Nothing matter anymore, because as soon as Theon had found enough air to opened his eyes, Robb was caught hook line and sinker. Robb had seen the blue ocean again, it looked as calm as it had been before, even more peaceful than the last. It took awhile for Theon to catch on to what he was looking at. But once his sight focused, his eyes started burned brighter. Pulling Robb attention in further as he brought his left hand up to the glass, to the show him shining pearl in his palm, a soft smile growing on his face.  
Once his eyes feel on the pearl he felt sudden pulse in his chest, setting of a flash in Theons eyes that he’d seen before. One he should of been concerned about, but as Theon pushed open the lid, breaching the surface of the water. Robb lost himself entirely.

Climbing to his knees to get closer to the ocean that was call him, he felt like he was walking on clouds as every bit of tension evaporated from his body. Only reeling himself back in to Theon's sweet voice.  
“Hey” He purred. Sending a soft shiver down Robbs back; Leaning out of the tank, resting on his arms. His tired eyes dropping to Robbs chest before they shared a glance“ Now aren't you a sight for sore eyes.” Stopping Robbs breath.

“My knight in shining armour.” He lent in.

Robb running on impulse alone, felt the pull. Ignoring every warning sign of Theon airy calm demeanor from just waking up, carefully brought his hands up to Theons face, feeling a rush of warmth riddle his body, as he felt the contact of his wet skin.

“Are you alright” was all he could think to ask, losing himself in those eyes, bringing their faces in closer, earning himself a soft chuckle “Better now that your here.” Theon gently smiled, guiding Robbs chin towards his. Bringing him in for the best kiss he's ever had in his life. Filling Robb with utter euphoria, his other part of his soul finally joining him again.  
Robb riding the wave gave no resistance, pushing back against Theon, grasping on to as much as he could, Ignoring the desperate cries coming from his sister. “Robb don’t!” she screamed to deaf ears.

This was better than the feeling of silk against his body, or a cool breeze on a hot night, it was out of this world, burning a passion from inside, that he couldn’t let go. Instead he just held on as he started floating with the rising feeling in his chest. Riding the sensation waiting for when it was just him and Theon swimming in the calm ocean, endlessly at peace with the world around him.

Leaving the noise behind him, he had never felt this content, nothing had felt so right. He didn't think of his family, friends nothing. Just him and Theon.

When he pulled finally pulled back from the embrace to share a look with him,  he was suddenely ment with confusion. Opening his eyes to find himself in darkness, an unending void. Nothing like the ocean he was suppose to be in.

Pulling back further from Theon, who now was no longer in the tank, staring,  floating with him in the abyss. Robb noticed somthing off.

Looking back at his friend, tail and all. He was thrown of by what in his eyes. stained black poisoning the colour of his skin. His face smiling, but not in a way Theon ever did.

Theon swirled around Robb, his tail gliding past his leg “Your different than the others. Your special ” Speaking with Theon voice, but by now Robb knew it wasn’t his friend, as the dark eyes roaming up and down his body.  
This was all wrong, where was Theon, his Theon?  
But before Robb could figure anything out, the creature brought his taloned fingers to his chest, filling him with a blue light. Smiling to himself  
“To special to let go....”

Robbs eyes went wide with panic, as he watched his hands slowly evaporate into light, fireflies floating up past his vision as his chest suddenly started to burn.  
“What happening? What are you doing to me?’ He freaked when it started making its way down his arms, erasing his limbs. “Make it stop” he yelled.  
But the creature, just twisted Theons face into amusement, as he watched him struggling in terror as his feet and leg following suit. Inch by inch he was disappearing, and could do nothing to stop it.

His last desperate plea falling silent, as his eyes were engulfed in a blinding light, the last of him disappearing with his final thought he had, was of his family before there was nothing but silence.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on just giving this story my full attention when I finish my other one, but I got a little stuck, and thought of direction to take this one that could be fun, and it got ideas flowing again.
> 
> So here's another chapter running of inspiration.
> 
> My other one is getting close to it end, then this one will have my full attention.
> 
> So in the mean time happy reading.

_____  
Sansa  
_____

 

Chains around her ankles, chains around her wrist.  
This was never supposed to happen.  
This hadn't been part of the plan.

Suspended by a chain in the main room of leather factory. In between conveyor belts and dust covered machines, she hung. Unable to cry or mourn the loss of her brother.

It hadn't been for the lack of trying, prior tears drying, itching her cheeks. But with a mouth stuffed full of fabric, taped closed, she had struggled to breath.  
Her nose filling, suffocating her every time she thought of her brother's limp body falling to the ground. 

They had failed.  
He was gone.  
He was gone and there was nothing they could do.

Theon had stolen Robbs soul. Ripped it out of him through a sirens kiss.  
Black's eyes, and a blue light stealing her brother away from this world. 

Looking up to the cement ceiling stained black from industrial work, she forced back the tears starting to form, warping the sheen of the lights around her eyes..  
She knew couldn't risk thinking about Robb, not with her arms held high above her head, her toes extended, trying to find any rest for her weight. A pain she had never felt before.

With her hands losing blood, her shoulders aching, throbbing. She was praying for a knight in shining armor to come the rescue. To gallantly stride through those large open doors and save them. Golden hair whispering in the winds or aurburn she wasnt picky.

But there was no knights, no heroes. No help. Only few leaves scraping across the factory floor. Their bent and warped fingers crawling the concert as they blew past.  
Taking her hope with it. 

Ygritte to her left, Jon to the right. Together they were stranded in the large room, all as helpless as her. Swaying from chains above. Unable to scream for help.

They got caught because they had all been too distracted in the silence of the room when Robb fell lifelessly to the ground. Jon had tried to get close, but the snarls of the dogs had stopped him from getting there in time to stop Robb. 

She could remember Falling to her knees in shock when it happened. So much that when Theon had finally come back and spoke she couldn't reply. 

“Robb?...

Whats… What's going on?”

With a childlike naivety, she hoped that Robb would wake up again. That eyes would move under eyelids, a breath would appear back in his lung. A twitch of fingers…  
Anything.

“No..  
No Robb. Wake up.  
Please Robb.  
Wake up. Please….”

But watching Theon clambering from his glass prison to be by Robbs side, pulling himself closer to try to shake him awake, all her hope dwindle. Dying as Theon’s desperation grew.

“No please don't do this.  
Don't go. Please, please, don't go.”  
Turning, begging to the man who helped in her brother's murder “Help him. Please, Ramsey, Help!  
Please!” tears drowning his words. Pushing his forehead into Robbs.  
“Robb, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.” 

Everyone else in the room had been sharing her stunned silence. Watching Theon struggling to comes to terms with what he’d done, to even notice the men appear from behind. 

Too lost seeing Theon; tail and all clutching a lifeless Robb. They were silently trapped in. Dogs in the front, bared teeth ready to go if anyone dared to approach Theon or Robb's body. Distracting them from the three large men blocking their exit, the only way in or out of the cement basement.

She had little chance of doing anything.  
She didn't know how to fight men, let alone dogs.

Jon hadn't given up, it never was in his nature to, he had fought hard, so had Ygritte. Both wrestling the three men that had come to Rasmey call. Earning themselves cuts and bruises. Purples and red accessorizing their lips and cheeks.

While she just sat in stunned silence, putting little resistant into the chains that were now bruising her delicate skin.  
The hard metal tainting her wrist with rust and dirt every time she had tried to shake herself free. A futile effort, proven after several failed attempts...

All she could do at this point, was curse the name Ramsey Bolton, as she danced on her aching toes. Growing red, pushing up again the end of her thin slip-on shoes. 

Ramsey was a monster, failing to be a wolf in sheep's clothing. His snarling teeth showing right through his stained coat.

She had always known he was a bad person. His words never matched his eyes. She could never trust them. Never let go of the cold chill that followed him around.  
It wasn’t till recently she started seeing the true man underneath. 

He had slipped up once. Trusting the silence of a hallway, thinking no one else had been around.  
Not expecting her to be running late to class.  
Books in hand, hair catching on her lips, She caught him pushing Theon up against the locker. His shirt scrunched tightly in his hand, pushing words into his ears.

She had seen many shades of Theon growing up, sharing house and home with a guy who would smile one minute, then sulk the next. But never cower, not like that.  
Shame living in his sad eyes as he was forced to the ground.  
It was hard to take in. To see someone who she’d always thought was strong. A fighter. Look so small, helpless..

She had seen it, and Theon knew. Their eyes catching as she backed away.  
It wasn’t till two weeks later did he mention it to her, and only when he found her on her walk home from school.  
Hands in his pockets, looking to the sky. He did the usual Theon game and held casual while thanking her for not telling Robb.

But how could she, she might live in the clouds, but she was observant. There was only one reaction that would come out of telling Robb. The one that always ended with them not talking..  
She didn’t want to admit it had been for Robb's sake more than his. But she couldn’t deny enjoying the way he nudged into her, that cheeky smirk making its usual appearance.

Thinking back to that day at school she could still see that sickly smile on Ramsey's pale face. The same one he wore when Theon had pleaded for help. 

How could Theon have not seen Ramsey for what he was? A true villain coming straight out of the pages from her books.  
Killing the valent night that was supposed to walk into the sunset, with his damsel in his arms.  
Fish tail and all..

Thats whats was supposed to happen, that's always what happened. A happy ever after. The good guys winning.  
But looking over to Jon, wearing the same concern in his eyes, dancing on a shorter chain than her. She had to let go of her fantasy.  
There were no other knights on call. No one knew where they were. 

Trapped and bound in a madman's lair. There was no chance for a happy ever after.  
Not this time.

\------------

They hadn't been hanging long before their silence got disturbed. She welcomed the distraction of voices, anything that she could focus on that wasn't her muscles aching, or her toes turning red from getting pushed up against the end of her flats. Shoes that were easy to put on in a haste, but not designed for forced ballet.  
The voices were hard to hear first, coming from below. But as they grew louder, she reconsidered it in an instant, something she had heard nearly all her life.

“Fuck...  
Look, we both know he's just overacting. He didn't mean it.  
This is just a joke he likes to play” Theon trying to talk himself out of trouble.  
“Oh come on, you didn't hear it? He wasn't being serious.”

Sharing a look with Jon, they both turned towards the entrance of the stairs, watching in forced silence as they waited for the metal door to swing open, and when noise rattled through the large open room, bouncing off the high ceilings and thick concrete walls. It revealed a fish-tailed Theon, hands bound, tape wrapped around his eyes, getting carried by one of Ramsey’s men.  
Blond, with large enough shoulders to hold a sour-faced Theon.

“Your the one whose going look fucken stupid when you have to walk all the way back up to come and get me.” 

He had only been in view for a short moment before he was carried further down the factory. Disappearing behind larger machinery, and creates. Far from her and their muffled voices.

Seeing him she was torn. A conflict of anger and worry battling it out inside.  
If it wasn't for him they wouldn't be here, and Robb would still be with them…

But how much had been his fault? She only had to think of that glass prison downstairs to know fear had driven his actions, and when people are scared they do stupid things.  
Something her father had always said.

“Fuck mate, are you retarded.  
He was joking.” 

Even though Theon had been taken out of sight, they could still hear him .  


“Don't you..”

and his fear reacting to the sound of chains, and a machine starts sending a gust of hot air rushing through the factory. Moving the hair around her face. From there it only took the sound of running water to piece together what was happening.

They were going to dry him out while he had the tail, and Theon was scared

“Come on don't do this.." he cried out only to be cut off by the sound of him choking. While a man taunted him. His voice deep and full of annoyance.

“One more word out of you fish boy, and my fist and your stomach are going to become very good friends.”

But even in this dire situation, and even though she could hear the strain of a hand around his throat. Theon couldn't help himself..  
He never could.  
“You're as stupid as you.. look. If you want to damage… Ramsey's prop…” Ignoring the threat, until it hit him. Skin on skin. Cutting his words off.

Well most of them. Coughing out a “Fuck” that clashed with swaying chains.

“I warned you..”

“He's...  
If I bruise…” Theon somehow still trying

“Oh your going to get more than a bruising” getting cut off again but another muffled thud. 

She squirmed, and the chain echoed distressed. Jon eyes agreed with her she wished Theon would just stop. Saving himself from any more pain

“You fucked up, kid.” 

He may not have been the same blood. But he was still her family and hearing him get assaulted again and again, till she heard blood trickle to the floor brought back her tears. 

Theon didn't deserve this, he had loved Robb as much as they had. Possibly more.  
What he had done was torture enough.  
This.. this was just too much.

“It wasn't, my fault… I don't know how any of this... shit works.”  
Feeling her tears dry up instantly in the growing heat, she couldn't believe Theon was still at it. Still trying to fight through a hoarse voice.  
Why wouldn't he stop? It wasn't working, it was only bringing him more pain.

“How was I supposed to know.. he was going to get back up?”

Eyes wides she jerked her head towards Jon.  
He didn't just?  
What did he say?  
Snapping her head back where their conversation was being held.

“I don't know about you..” Theon stopping to spit. “but usually when someone dies, they don't fucken start walking again.” 

Robb got up? That what he said. Stood up, walking. She was sure of it..  
Robb was alive.

Gripping the chain tight she held on, hoping Theon would say more, anything to get a better understanding. 

“Yeah, says the real-life mermaid.”

But the man chose to mock Theon, and Robbs fate was left in limbo.

“Oh for fuck sake, do you see any tits of me mate?  
I’m not a bloody maid.” 

“Don't see a cock on ya, either…”

Gripping tighter on the chain she heard it again. Another hit, this one louder the rest. Silencing Theon to the sound of a swinging chain that was starting to disappear behind the roar over the growing engine. The same one that was starting to suffocating the room with fumes and heat around the room.  
Hanging there waiting for Theon to say something she prayed he ok?  
That he was still holding on, it took a few minutes but she finally got an answer. 

There were a groan and the distant sound of a chain cranking, but eventually, he spoke, slowly with a defeated tone.  
“Seriously..  
You realise this could kill me right?”

It was soul-crushing. Even her feet gave way hearing his real voice... No bravado, no cockiness, no show. Just Theon.

It was the voice she’d only heard a few times, but every time it came out, it always felt like this.  
Weights in an open sea.  
He was the prince that hid behind his crown. Wearing it so well, you'd forget that there was someone underneath, and in this instance, that prince was scared. “please don't leave me here” Scared of the heat that was suffocating the room, growing with every passing minute.  
Which they all knew was bad news for Theon. Water was a drug, that's the way he kept describing it. So what did that make a drying heat to him? She couldn't even comprehend it, and that made her squirm. Why hadn't they thought of a backup plan? Somebody who could of come saved them if they plan had failed, which it had miserably. leaving them all stranded here hanging with no end in sight. This was going to be a long night and seeing the brute leave Theon and head back down the stairs, she knew it wasn't ending any time soon, and so did Theon. Letting go of the pressure that had been building inside of him when he thought he was finally alone. 

“Fuck…  
Fuck, fuck!  
Fuuuuuck!”  
The chain rattle growing louder with his anger. A pain she'd never heard in Theon's voice.

“Fuck you. why you have to take him? Why him?” Asking a question to the air, making her wonder if he had seen them. 

“Why not fucken Ramsey? the cashier? the bus driver? Fuck anyone… anyone but him." But the more he talked, the more she didn't think it was directed at them but to someone else 

“Fucken talk to me dammit, I know you're in there.  
I know you can hear me. Just tell me why. " Or something else. 

“That's all you're going to say, that's it?  
And how the fuck am I supposed to do that anyway? If you haven't noticed. Were back to square one, and he's not going to make the same mistake twice." It took a while, but she started to figure it out. Remembering things she had read in Ramsey's book, and the way he would describe Theon's affliction. Saying it was more like a possession than a curse, and the word we confirmed that. 

“Months. It took fucken months for him to slip up. You remember I know you do. He kept you dry too." Theon was arguing to the siren inside. 

He's going to do it again, he’ll be worse. Way worse...  
All because you had to go after Robb.” and it didn't sound like he was winning. “Give him back, you must be able to. Just give him back." it broke her heart hearing him beg to a monster that wouldn't listen. The same monster that had made him hurt his best friend. 

Please.

Give him back..” So she could understand that when he finally stopped pleading and all they heard was his tears, crying as she had never heard him before. It all had become too much for Theon. Deep down he was only human, anyone would have cracked under this pressure. She wouldn't have lasted this long, she was surprised she had last this far in her own predicament. Her shoulder feeling heavier with every passing minute... Then the next hour. By then she the sky had turned dark and her toes were screaming bloody murder. Scuffed and sore, doing little to help her crying shoulders.  
She was breaking faster than the other two, tears rolling down her face again, soaking the skin underneath the tape. Irritating her face.

She couldn't handle it anymore, it hurt. It really hurt, and all she wanted to do was move her arms and she couldn’t, she just couldn’t. The chains echoing her struggle down the factory floor. She couldn't do this, she wanted to go home. All her thoughts of Robb or Theon now drowned out by the pain in her arms. 

Her only salvation had been the opening of the stairwell door, and the sound of step coming towards her. There were two sets. One belonging to Ramsey the other to the blonde one who had carried Theon earlier. Stopping in front of her Ramsey just stood there and took in the sight before he ordered the large man to lift her down. Picking her like low hanging fruit. He slowly guided her arms down, still tied together but she wasn't hanging from the chain anymore.

The experience upset her stomach, the tight muscle releasing from holding her weigh for too long. But that was nothing compared to her legs. Giving way as soon as he was left to stand on her own, nearly falling until she was caught and lifted like a bride to be carried away.

Taking a last look to Jon, her weak fingers grasping at the fold on the guys leather jacket, her eyes pleaded for help. 

She didn’t want to be hanging there anymore, but she didn’t to be alone with Ramsey either. But Jon couldn't do anything to help her, no one could. She was trapped just like everyone else, and worst she was getting taken into the belly of the beast. Or that what she had thought, but instead of going towards the stairwell, she was taken to where the engine had been roaring. To where Theon was. What she had imagined for the noise was bad enough but seeing it was worse, way worse. His skin was cracking under the heat. Arms up as they had been. chained off the ground. But the difference was his tail was dipped into flowing water. Keeping him from changing back. His delicate merman skin couldn't handle the heat, and it was starting to crack. A spiderweb of small splintering crack spreading across his starved body. He looked like porcelain doll had been dropped. His pale skin showing black veins underneath with every shallow breaths.

She couldn’t look away as another crack started to appear starting at his stomach, crawling slowly across his chest, splintering up his neck. It was the largest one so far. Stretching his skin so far the black liquid was starting to dribble out like blood.

"He looks pretty well-done boss" The blond one adjusting her weight when like a scared child she buried her head into his shoulders to look away. This wasn’t happening. This wasn’t real. Squirming to images replaying in her head. She just wanted to wake up from this nightmare, made worse by Theon's Broken voice. " Please Ramsey." and Ramsey's response.. "Give him another half an hour."

“Please..” Theon's broken voice bringing tears to her eyes ”I’ve lea.. I’ve learnt my … lesson.”

“make it another hour.” and damaging her soft heart. Theon didn't say anything, he just hung silently accepting his fate.   
She couldn't believe what she was hearing, the book painted one picture of Ramsey cruelty but this was something else, something she couldn't stand for and that made her fight her restraint, to try to get away and help Theon. But she was too weak, too little to fight against the burly man, and hitching her over his shoulder he put a stop to it in an instant. leaving her with no other option but to hang and be carried downstairs. like the unwilling victim she was.

As each stepped down the stairs pushed the man shoulder into her stomach, she started to slowly worry about her own fate, and what was waiting for her downstairs. If there was anything to go off what was happening to Theon upstairs she didn't think she could prepare herself for what was coming, and she had been right. Because as soon as those doors swung open and she was dropped to her feet.   
She knew she was in for a rollercoaster of a night. 

With the new ride starting in Ramsey's office, where there sat Robb. Bound to a chair. Eyes wide watching her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one got written a little faster than usual, taking advantage of me only free night. :)  
> So sorry in advance if theres any gamma mistake that I've missed.
> 
> but either way I hope you enjoy it.  
> Happy readings.

One step, then another. Slowly making their way into the office, time seemed to swell, Holding on to her breath.

There he was. Robb.  
He was alive. 

A rip of the tape, and a gentle persuasion forward. “Robb?” She made her way towards to the once blue eyes, now grey and dull. Staring intently at a prey hovering in the back of the room.

Ramsey, arms behind his back, not a word on his lips. Stood there and watched, his intrigue alive in his eyes. 

Robb, who she had hoped was Robb, he looked ready to kill.  
He hadn’t acknowledge her once, not when she walked in, nor when she placed a gentle hand on his.”Robb?” White knuckled. Gripping the chair he was bound too.  
The chain thick, tightly hugging his shirt. 

“Robb?”  
This was the moment she saw the true danger of the supernatural that had been creeping into their world. It could be fun and games. A laugh about ridiculous scenarios, and a joke with her brothers. But this, seeing the shell of her brother, with no one inside. It was the nightmare you never wanted to dream of. 

“Do you see her, Stark?” Ramsey face appearing beside her. Looking to where she looked.  
“She’s worried about you. You don’t want to reassure her, talk to her? Comfort her? ….No?”

Ramsey wanted the same answer she did. “Robb, it's me, Sansa?” Gripping his hand tight. Searching for a response from body that just held stiff.  
Nothing, he was cold, unresponsive. Even with the stroke of her thumb he didn’t once shift his gaze. He wanted Ramsey, only Ramsey.

Like the mad dog Ramsey was, he revealed it. His smile as wide as his ego. “I never once predicted this.” Standing back to view what new gift Theon had given him. “He took out Robb Stark”  
Robb fucken Stark.” his energy from his win coming out in a pace, a proud stride back up to her, his cold hand gripping the back of her neck. “Don’t you love it?” She gave way to a cry, tensing her shoulders to the words near centimeters from her ears. “Its romance at its finest. Robb Stark, was destroyed by blinded love.

Its tragically predictable.” Relashing her with force, “But your brother was always boring like that.

Weren't you, Starkey” Taking a lean against the wooden desk, his eyes never leaving his prize, his new toy.  
“The golden son, with honor taller than his collar.

The fun I'm going to have with you.”

“Ramsey please, he hasn’t done anything to you.” Fighting for her brothers life, or at least his body. “None of us have.” her hand never leaving his.

Ramsey weakness was always his eyes, they could never lie alongside his mouth. Clashing with the animal inside. “Sansa, you can see it for yourself. Your brother, he’s gone. Fishboy did a very good job of that.” 

“Theon? He would never want this, you..” 

“Me?  
Me, I’ve done nothing to aid in this?” His steps finding their way into her personal space. “In honest you should be thanking me.  
I’ve been protecting you Starks, keeping exactly ‘this’ from happening”

“What by testing him? Studying him?” finding strength in her anger “ By using him to murder people?  
How could you think at any point your the good guy in all of this?”

“How much have you read of my book? honestly?” 

“All of it” She snarled back, pushing to get higher. “ Every cruel, twisted thing you’ve done to him. The tests. You like to call games.” With a fist curled, looking past those false eyes, she knew she hated the man that stood in front of her.

With the fire in her belly, she was ready to roar. What Ramsey had done to her family was disgusting a she needed to make it know. 

Yet when Ramsey put on the breaks, and let the devil pull on his cheek, his whispears stopped her cold. Snuffing the flame. “And what did you learn?”  
His breath staining his ear. “Say it...  
Time and time again. What is the common outcome?” His hand grabbing her face, squeezing it the longer she held her reluctance to answer. “I know your not just a pretty face.”

Squeezing away the tears, she knew what he was asking, it was the same for every test. Whenever the test ended it was always the same result, no matter how kind or cruel Ramsey had been, she admitted it outloud. “No control.” Theon had no control over what his merman body, or mind wanted. 

“Exactly” Letting her face go, her finding the ground a more suited place to look. “Our little fishy friend has no control over the curse that he so warmly welcomed in at death’s door.

And the first thing he did was murder a sweet little old women and her two grandchildren. No older than the age of nine.” Impulse control out the window, she reacted to news as anyone would.  
No one told her that, not the book. Not Theon. Did Robb even know? Thousands of questions screaming for answers. Hand to her mouth “No” Her footing failing, sending her back a pace. 

“Tell me what do you think he was going to do the moment he walked through your door? Who do you think would of gone down first? The cripple of the baby?  
Like it or not, I saved you Starks ” Turning to look Robb “Well most of you.”

How could Ramsey have been anywhere close to right, he was mad. Worse than mad. Cruel vindictive. Their shouldn’t of been a method to his madness. That can’t be the world that they live in?

“Why didn’t he tell us?” her cheek damping once again. She didn’t get an answer or a tease. Robb had stolen the attention again. Pulling at the interest of the man who wanted to play.

Ramsey ignoring her, grabbed a fist full of Robb’s hair, and lifted his face high. Eyes closed Robb had gone limp, now slumping against his chains.  
Sending a message to blonde man, now named “Damon, call Skinner. Check on Reek.”

She wished she knew what was going on that there was an instruction to all madness, instead she could only watched as Ramsey solved the problem a small exchange, learning Theon had fallen unconscious, and now so had Robb. A clear connection to the two.

The distraction was too much for Ramsey leaving her to silently fall to the corner, trying her hardest to be forgotten, to hope for an opportunity to leave,

It wasn’t easy to stay silent, to hold her breath when they dragged Theon in.  
Ramsey had found a comfort, resting back against the desk. Growing bored of Robb.  
Watching till they positioned Theon.

The office was large, big enough to hold six people with no chance of rubbing elbows.  
In the corner sat the desk, opposite the chair Robb had been tied to, with dark velvet curtains lining the wall.

It already had a sense of darkness looming in its shaded corners. But when Theon arrived, unconscious, carted over a shoulder yet again. The world shifted into a nightmare.  
Theon was a mess, he had cracked everywhere, lines and splinters, lighting across his stomach and arms. The horror show taking nothing away for the large crack on his chest from earlier, an abyss trying to open up from inside.

She thought she had seen the worst of it, the porcelain doll shattering. It wasn't till they propped him up against the wall, tossing water over him, she saw how far the damaged had truly gone. Screaming as the water burnt the black cracks to back to flesh. Scars wielding his skin back together. She noticed his face hadn’t been spared either. The water pushing his hair back.  
Fighting as he tried to back himself away from water, hand up pleading for them to stop. His eye had opened wide.  
The Scars now crawling up his neck, his face. Steam rising as he burned. It reached past his eye, a lightning bolt through the left one, the black liquid that had been hiding it. Slowing melting away, revealing the damage, a dull blue eye. Void of any of the colour that was in the right. 

“Please stop!’ he cried clutching the wall. Robb’s grey eyes now open and wild again.

Hands to her mouth, Theon was to hard to look at. Even if they manage to find away to save him from the tail. Those scars they look permanent. Something Theon was never going to be able to hide. 

Ramsey saw this two, crouching down to Theon’s level, wating, watching for when Theon lungs stopped sinking past his Ribs  
“You are not going to like the mirror” Snapping his finger to Theon left eye. The un prepared jump, confirmed her suspicious.  
There was no light behind that eye for a reason.

Trying for any sort of grounding she grabbed for the curtains behind her. The movement flicker a light. One that burned brighter than the display of Ramsey toying with Theon. Clutching finger and thumb, she pulled back the curtain. Shining red light upon her face she had discovered Ramseys perversion.  
A tank a larger one, as long as the curtain followed the wall, and around the corner. All Three walls. A million dollar view of a merman from his desk.

“Isn’t she stunning” Ramsey standing shoulder to shoulder with her, both staring at the curtains she had pulled back. “ A perfect way to diplay an excotic pet, wouldn't you say?”

“Reeks, dying to get back in there, aren't you Reek?”

She still didn’t understand the name he called Theon. A question to inquire about another time, when she wasn’t distracted by Theon haunted stare, his gills flared open. Lost to the first part of the tank she had revealed. 

“You get in there soon enough.” A step a click on the heel. Ramsey bringing Robb to face Theon “Just tell me what you've done to him?”

No control. Those words coming back into full play. Theon didn’t care for the taunts from Ramsey, his guilt for Robb, or even that she was in the room.  
The merman just wanted to be in the water. Never mind that it glowed red from L.E.Ds or that in was underground in an office that should've been abandoned. It was his only focus, his only interest.

“You know how this works, no answer no water.  
What did you do to the Stark?” Ramsay was growing impatient. His annoyance imbedded in his face reflecting red, just like everyone else who was trapped in room that could be on been in one of the seven hells. Accompanied by its very own demon.  
Theon was slow, his head pulling away from the sight of the water, his eyes following behind. His smile came first, then the reveal. That faded eye now full black. His scar around his eye showing black once again. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” 

That voice, wasn’t Theon voice. The malice graveling his words, sounding otherworldly. It spooked her to grab onto Ramsey. The only familiar face that wasn’t possesed.

The folds of Ramsey shirt squeezing through her fingers she wanted to go home. To get Robb and Ygritte and run far from this place. Where a monster was poisoning both her brothers.

“Ssshh” Ramsey grabbing her hand, squeezing it gently “She doesn’t bite.  
Do you Siren?” His eyes looking to Sansa, a smile wide. “She only shows when he’s got no fight left. The only way to get a true answer.

I kept this one to myself” that devil inside his eyes making another appearance. “She needs him more than he knows, take Reek out of the equation, and she’s like an exposed nerve.”

Sansa slowly found her taking her hand back to place on her collarbone. Hold herself close. How many times had Ramsey pushed him this far to know. 

“The rules still apply to you, little siren. An answer for a dip.” 

Gill flared, and an exhausted breath. There was little movement to the creature wearing Theon face “Ramsay Bolten, son of Roose Bolten. The Drowned God will bring you punishment for your crimes.”

“I’d like to see him try” Ramsey placing his foot on the tail. “Now answer the question.” Pushing down on the cracked scales. The scream nearly broke the necklace her fingers had moved to. Highs and lows. A clashing of a monster and man.  
“Now tell me. What have you done to the Stark?”

Taking a step back, she wanted to run. To bolt up those stairs and make a break for home. She could get help from dad, mum anyone. But most of all she wanted to get far from the look in Theon’s eyes. “I won’t tell you.” An evil she never thought she would see. 

She made a quick look to see if the exit was clear, then another to the monster that was slowly luring in Ramsey closer, a whisper, that grew loud enough for everyone to hear “ But I can show you”

The siren was quick, pushing of the wall, he took advantage of Ramsey showboating, his overconfidence. Grabbing his arm and pulled him in close. “I thank you for your body.” 

Falling to the ground. A sharp blue light engulfed the room. Theon’s palm meeting Ramsey’s chest, the world around her shining bright.  
Theon, The siren. One, or the other had tricked Ramsey at his own game. Stealing his soul just as he had done to Robb.

Well that’s what she had thought.  
That was the only outcome that could have come from the surprise attack.  
But when the world started to dim again and everybody that had fallen to the ground started to stir and move, she was stunned silent.

Lifting her head, sitting, leaning up against the wall. She saw it all. Ramsey's men, Both groaning out their pain, while Robb was still the same, except his target had changed, those grey eyes now on Theon. Staring intently at the man who was still half fish. His breath pulling at his chest.

His eye was now back to normal. No longer black, but it still faded. A damage that couldn't be undone.  
“ Sansa, please.” He was looking at her, eye wide trying to fighting against an invisible force choking him. The vain around his neck stained black, as if the siren inside didn't want him to speak. “Don't… Don’t … let me.. get … near the sea..”

She heard his words, but couldn’t reply. A concern for another time. Because Ramsey had started to move, the body that was suppose to have stayed down, started to move.  
Groaning he rubbed his head, one foot then another he made a slow crawl from ground to desk. Holding himself to stop him swaying.  
“Theon?  
What? .. What happened?  
Where? Where am I?” 

Then in one sentence, just one. Theon turned Sansa's world upside down.  
The black veins leaving his throat. He didn't seem scared anymore, unlike her he just smiled. Bright and bold, as if he had won a prize. 

“Robb..  
Now don’t be mad….”


End file.
